Le Prince et le Pirate 3 : Voyage avec l'amour et la mort
by Vautour2B
Summary: L'offensive d'Actarus, Albator et leurs amis, c'est soldé par un demi-échec qui a faillit causer leurs pertes. Dans l'attente de repartir au combat, ils se sont replié sur le SSX-2.
1. VAM Chapter 1

Merci à :

— Mon frère ****Thomas ****et ma mère ****Yvette****, qui on coécrit avec moi, cette troisième partie.  
— ****SWEETCANDY37,**** pour avoir traqué et relevée, de façon extrêmement minutieuse, toutes les petites fautes qui avaient échappée aux relectures.  
— **Homnorak,** pour son travail de correction complémentaire et ses conseils .

.

Les phrases encadrées par des doubles guillemets ("...") désigne les pensées des personnages.

****.****

****Le Prince et le Pirate****

****.****

****Tome 3 : Voyage avec l'amour et la mort.****

****.****

****.****

CHAPITRE I

****.****

****.****

****.****

Dans les souterrains du Centre – au dessus duquel la neige tombait à gros flocons - le __Galaxy Express__ attendait sur la voie construite en urgence dans le tunnel de la route n°7. Les techniciens volontaires pour servir à bord des vaisseaux de l'escadre d'Albator finissaient d'y embarquer.

Un peu à l'écart, le professeur Procyon discutait avec trois des partants :

— Je compte sur vous Octant pour assister monsieur Oyama ... et encore merci de vous êtes porté volontaire !

Maetel se retint de sourire : '' Mais Octant n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, Professeur ''.

Le directeur du Centre consulta sa montre :

— Il est presque vingt-trois heures : il est temps pour vous de partir ! … Comme convenu, nos forces aériennes exécuteront un exercice de défense anti-spatiale... avec usage intensif de contre-mesures électroniques et lâché de leurres... Ça, plus la tempête de neige, devrait suffire à brouiller les écrans radars du vaisseau Illumidas.

— Au besoin nous activerons l'écran d'invisibilité, répondit Maetel. - ... mais je préférerais éviter, maintenant que les 'CCME' (1) ennemies sont capables de le 'casser'.  
— Si vous suivez le plan de vol prévu, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !

— Dans ce cas, au revoir Professeur !  
— Au revoir Maetel !...Au revoir Tochiro !(2)... Au revoir Octant !

****.****

****.****

_— ___Merci pour cette attention, Capitaine, dit la jeune femme en humant le parfum délicat de la rose.__

__Le jeune officier sourit : il avait enfin réussi à la surprendre et à piquer sa curiosité. Il retira sa veste d'uniforme et l'accrocha à une patère au-dessus de sa couchette.__

_**_**. . .**_**___je ne connaissais pas cette essence...__

— Je l'ai trouvée sur Euphor.

__Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la merveilleuse cascade blonde descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, et, plus encore, des formes sculpturales qu'il devinait sous le tissu immaculé de la robe. Un buste qui aurait mérité un beau et profond décolleté.__

__La femme en blanc replaça la fleur sur son lit de coton et referma l'étui :__

_— ___Je suis désolée de n'avoir quelque chose à vous offrir en retour...  
— Mais j'en ai déjà eu un... D'un petit sourire en coin, il écarta les bras et promena son regard sur les murs et plafond de la cabine : - … il nous nous entoure complètement...__

__Lorsqu'il la vit rougir, il pensa : "J'en étais sûr"____:__

**_**. . .**_**__C'est toi qui étais derrière cette invitation à visiter le __Death Shadow, __affirma-t-il.__

_— Qu'est ce qui t... vous fait dire ça ?_  
_— Le papier était à l'en-tête du constructeur, mais seul quelqu'un me connaissant bien aurait pu choisir un croiseur de bataille correspondant si bien à mes préférences..._

__La jolie blonde prit un air innocent :__

_— ___Alors cela ne peut être moi : je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas du métier... et je n'ai aucun intérêt ni action dans __Oyama-Aerospace__.__

__L'officier secoua la tête, amusé :__

_— ___J'ai d'abord pensé à Léotard __(3)– __qui a été la première à prendre le commandement d'un 'Admiral', mais, à l'époque cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle était partie vers Andromède pour la TLD de son __Minotaur__...__

__Elle croisa les bras en souriant :__

_— … ___Et vous en déduisez quoi ?  
— … Que tu as rencontré Léotard lors d'une escale, que tu lui as demandé conseil, et, qu'ensuite, tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on m'envoie cette invitation avant tout le monde...__

_— ___Pas mal, mais cela aurait pu être votre autre consœur : Eméraldas.  
— Eméraldas est dans la marine marchande...__

__Elle se mit à rire :__

_— ___Je suis démasquée !__

__L'entraînant vers le petit bar, il lui versa un verre :__

_— ___Je vous remercie, toi et Léotard : ce vaisseau est une réussite... rien à voir avec la déception que fut le dernier cuirassé __(4) __de Feydar Zone.  
— !.? Il passe pourtant pour être l'un des meilleurs ingénieurs ?  
— Il l'est toujours ! … mais là il s'est loupé... et je le regrette, car les batailles à venir mobiliseront toutes nos réserves...__

_— ___Oui... Elle s'assombrit : - .. c'est également ce que pense Léotard... c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à ce que tu aies ce vaisseau...  
— Maya.. !  
— … mais j'ai confiance : les Terriens ne se laisseront pas asservir par les Illumidas... et toi encore moins que quiconque, Albator !__

__Il vit briller dans son regard une détermination aussi forte que celle d'Eméraldas... Il posa son verre...__

_**_**. . .**_**___!. ? Tu ne le finis pas ?__

__Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et , avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, l'embrassa !__

_**_**.**_**_

_**_**.**_**_

— Oh, pardon, Capitaine ! fit Phénicia, qui venait de pénétrer en coup de vent dans la chambre, réveillant Albator en sursaut.

Confuse, elle voulut ressortir mais le Pirate l'arrêta d'une injonction :

— Attendez !.. maintenant que vous m'avez réveillé, dite-moi ce qui vous arrive, Princesse !

Elle se retourna, l'air affolé :

— Mon frère n'est plus dans sa chambre... et je ne sais pas non plus où est Alcor..  
— !. ? Votre frère a déménagé à 'Notre Dame' et votre ami est à 'Camelot'...  
— Où !.?

Il réajusta son haut de pyjama en velours noir et se leva :

— je vais vous y conduire...

Il lui tendit sa cape :

— Tenez, mettez-ça par dessus !

Emmitouflée dans le lourd vêtement trop grand pour elle, Phénicia sortit dans le couloir à la suite d'Albator. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, sous la lumière rouge de l'éclairage nocturne, presque sans bruit. Tout juste entendait-on le frottement de la cape sur le sol.

****.****

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte du jardin principal du __SSX-2__, plongé dans une pénombre artificielle, la Princesse s'expliqua :

— J'ai fait un cauchemar qui ressemble à une de mes prémonition : j'étais souffrante, allongée sur un lit... quand une femme s'est approchée... et m'a achevée d'un tir en plein cœur...(5)

Elle passa sa main sous sa poitrine en frissonnant :

****. . .**** … j'ai l'impression de sentir encore la brûlure du laser...  
— Cette femme ?... Une Sylvidre ?  
— Possible … Ce qui est sur c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui était visée : 'elles' étaient deux et parlaient d'un homme.  
— Votre frère ? ou Alcor ?

Elle hocha la tête :

— Mes visions les ont presque toujours concernés..

Elle leva les yeux vers le leader des SSX :

****. . . ****Je dois vous paraître folle d'avoir peur alors que somme tous à l'abri dans cette forteresse ?

D'un sourire il lui montra qu'il comprenait.

— Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où cela se passera ?  
— Hélas non :... je voyais bien trop mal... j'avais même l'impression d'être...

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant apparaître la silhouette imposante de l'édifice.

****.****

— Ce n'était donc pas une blague... vous l'avez réellement à bord !. !. ! Dit-elle, stupéfaite, en découvrant tout un quartier médiéval avec ses ruelles étroites, le vaste parvis bordée de maisons à colombage et son pilori que dominait la façade de Notre-Dame avec ses tours, son porche, sa rosace, ses gargouilles...

— C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et expliqua que les absences de Vénusia et surtout d'Alcor l'avait angoissée au point de la faire littéralement camper au CIC de la station spatiale jusqu'à leur retour..

— C'est incroyable.. reprit-elle : - … comment avez-vous fait pour... ?  
— Ce sont des répliques... de vieux décors de cinéma, récupéré dans le passé juste avant leur démolition.

Il lui désigna la tour droite, au sommet de laquelle un couple se détachait en ombre chinoise. Il lui tendit une paire de jumelles de vision nocturne. Phénicia les porta à ses yeux et reconnu avec soulagement Actarus, vêtu de l'ancien uniforme rouge d'Albator, et Vénusia, en robe clair et veste foncée. Soudain, elle détourna le regard en rougissant : son frère venait de dénuder les seins de sa compagne et les caressait, au grand ravissement de celle-ci.

— Ahum... si on allait voir Alcor maintenant !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle songea :

" Tout de même... la lutiner ici !... Quasimodo n'aurait jamais osé ! " (6 )

****.****

Poursuivant leur marche, ils longèrent à présent les murailles du Louvre médiéval.. puis celles de la Bastille avec son pont-levis abaissé sur les rives d'un canal figurant la Seine.

— Encore des décors !... Mais vous en avez combien ?  
— Une centaine.

Devant sa surprise, le Pirate lui donna des détails : -

****. . .**** A l'origine, c'était pour un milliardaire excentrique, passionné de vieux cinéma.  
— Ah !.. et il n'en voulait plus ?  
— Non, ses héritiers !... résultat : ils nous sont resté sur les bras...

— Oh... Le coup dur !  
— Pas tant que ça : il avait versé une confortable avance, ce qui fait que cela a tout même été une bonne affaire pour nous..

Elle pouffa de rire :

— En somme, il vous a payé pour décorer votre repaire !

****.****

Arrivé en vue du château du roi Arthur, l'Euphorienne s'exclama :

— Whahoouu !... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Le Pirate approuva d'un signe de tête :

Passant successivement le pont-levis, la grand-porte et la cour, ils pénétrèrent dans le corps principal, dont l'intérieur était en harmonie avec l'extérieur.

— Ça alors !. ?... Moi qui croyais que les grand décors de cinéma n'étaient que des coquilles vides ?  
— C'est vrai... mais nous avons reconstitué le reste... en partie grâce aux décors de scènes d'intérieur..

Entrant dans une autre salle, ils virent descendre en cahotant d'un escalier, un robot à chenilles du __Queen Eméraldas__, tenant entre ces pinces des sous-vêtements et une combinaison rouge bien connue...

— Eméraldas loge aussi ici !. ? Demanda Phénicia.  
— ?. ! Oui !

La jeune femme pâlit, le souvenir de la nuit précédant l'invasion lui revint en mémoire : elle se rua dans l'escalier..

****.****

__" __Alcor m'aime... et Emeraldas est bien trop loyale... et puis : ce n'était qu'un rêve !"(7) se résonnait-elle en escaladant quatre-à-quatre les marches.

Elle fonça dans le premier couloir qu'elle rencontra, pour s'arrêter devant une grande porte surmontée d'un écriteau indiquant : 'Chambre du Roi'. Elle entra sans bruit dans la pièce obscure. La lumière filtrant par la porte entrebâillée lui permit tout juste de distinguer une grande forme allongée sur un lit à baldaquin. Y avait-il là un occupant, ou deux ? __"__ Non-non, je me fais des idées ! __" __… Tenaillée par le doute elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et tira doucement le drap... La Princesse se pencha et reconnu Alcor dormant du sommeil du juste... et seul !

__"__ Idiote !"__.__

Tendrement, elle effleura de sa main la tignasse du Terrien. Dans un grognement, Alcor ouvrit les yeux... et, nu, se dressa d'un bond sur le lit, provoquant un recul de l'Euphorienne.

— How !.. la frousse ... Pardon Phénicia, mais, avec cette cape... j't'ai prise pour le fantôme de Véga...

— Qu-quoi !. !. ! .. s'exclama-t-elle, indignée... mais elle n'eut le temps d'ajouter rien d'autre : d'une main il l'attira à lui et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes simultanément de son autre main, il lui ôta sa cape et fit sauter les boutons sa chemise de nuit. Elle voulut crier qu'elle n'était pas venue pour ça... avant de se raviser : " Mais, que dis-je ... je n'attend que ça ! "... Elle bomba le torse... mais devant sa réaction initiale, Alcor avait déjà relâché son étreinte.

— Pardon Phény... j'ai cru que...  
— … et tu as bien fait !

Elle le chevaucha, lui pris les mains et les pressa contre ses seins :

__"__ Y-a pas de raison que Vénusia soit la seule à s'amuser ! ".

****.****

Albator ordonna à l'ordinateur de la base de verrouiller la porte de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse être ouverte que de l'intérieur.

" Profitez-en bien, mes amis.. Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend ".

.

* * *

(1) ****C****ontre ****C****ontre ****M****esures ****É****lectroniques.

(2) Tochiro et son ancêtre partage le même prénom.

(3) 'Albator 84', ep.1 et 2.

(4) 'Albator 84', ep.12.

(5) 'Aigle &amp; Corneille', ch.21.

(6) Jeune extra-terrestre élevée au Japon, Phénicia avait une vision un peut brouillée de la littérature Française.

(7) 'La Sorcière Rouge', ch.5.


	2. VAM Chapter 2

.

CHAPITRE II

****.****

****.****

****.****

De retour à sa chambre, Albator essaya de se rendormir, mais, après avoir somnolé une heure, il se releva, s'habilla, fixa sur ses épaules une cape de rechange et retourna dans le jardin.

****.****

Alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, il repassait devant la réplique de Camelot, il entendit des bruits d'épées sortir d'une fenêtre.

En pénétrant dans la salle d'armes, il découvrit Eméraldas croisant le fer avec 'Bayard', le robot escrimeur à l'allure de chevalier de la renaissance. Amusé, le Pirate croisa les bras et suivit le combat. Il ne dura pas : d'un enchaînement d'attaques, mêlé de feintes, la fille de Promethium désorienta l'être de métal, avant de le toucher pile à l'emplacement du cœur. Le chevalier mécanique baissa sa garde et salua son vainqueur. A cet instant, Eméraldas remarqua la présence de son ami

Devinant à son regard qu'il était intéressé par une joute, elle fit signe au robot de s'écarter, échangea son Gravity-sabre contre un modèle à pointe mouchetée et en tendit un second à Albator.

Après s'être salués, l'arme dressée devant le visages, ils engagèrent le combat.

****.****

Esquivant de justesse un nouveau coup droit contre sa gorge, Eméraldas riposta en direction du ventre d'Albator, mais sa lame ne fit qu'effleurer sa hanche. D'un moulinet elle para le coup suivant, enchaîna d'un dégagement contournant la coquille adverse, sa lame partit d'un coup et toucha le 'eye-cach' du borgne, donnant à la femme pirate sa sixième victoire.

Essoufflés par leur dixième combat d'affilée, les deux adversaires en restèrent là.

— Eh bien, tu peux être rassurée : tu as retrouvé toute ta dextérité ! dit Albator.  
— … Et toi tu as gardé la tienne ! lui répondit Eméraldas - … Tu ne ferais encore qu'une bouchée de Sylvidra.(1)

Le chef des SSX sourit... mais, c'est à ce moment que retentit le signal d'appel de son syPhone. Au bout du fil, Mima, qui, après s'être excusée, lui annonça que le '__999__' et le __Richelieu__ venaient d'apparaître sur le télescope spatial.

— J'arrive !

Laissant là Eméraldas, il retraversa le jardin et monta jusqu'au 'CIC', dans la section centrale de la forteresse.

****.****

****.****

Comme de coutume et cela depuis des années, Mima et Cygna, assuraient seules la permanence au central radio et radar. L'humanoïde au visage sans bouche et aux yeux sans pupilles, n'avait pas de cycle de sommeil : elle pouvait dormir quand elles le voulait, sans que sa concentration n'en souffre. Quant à la Sylvidre, sa nature végétale lui permettait de s'en passer. Sur le grand écran au-dessus de leur têtes, un cuirassé spatial à l'allure de navire de ligne des années 1930/40 approchait, précédé du célèbre train de l'espace.

Sur ordre du Capitaine, Mima éteignit le halo lumineux et sépara la 'coquille', tandis que Cygna ouvrait l'écoutille axiale de la soucoupe supérieure, ainsi qu'une grande porte latérale sur la tranche de la troisième soucoupe (celle des jardins et locaux d'habitations). Alors que le cuirassé s'immobilisait au dessus de l'ouverture du dock, le __Galaxy Express__ entamait son approche en exécutant une large descente en spirale autour de la station spatiale...

Laissant ses deux subordonnées, Albator se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

****.****

****.****

Lorsque Vénusia ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du petit matin baignait le sommet de la tour. Elle sourit en voyant le soleil monter à l'horizon. Même s'il était artificiel - tout comme le ciel qui n'était qu'une projection - le spectacle qu'il offrait était aussi beau que sur Terre.

Elle se retourna et regarda avec tendresse Actarus endormi à ses côtés sur le drapeau à fleur de lys, qui leur servait de couche. La jeune femme admira avec un réel plaisir ce corps musclé en finesse, égal d'une statue grecque. Son regard s'attarda sur la large poitrine, montant et descendant au rythme de la respiration. Arrivé au niveau de l'épaule, son visage se crispa : la tumeur entourant la vieille blessure d'Actarus s'était en effet considérablement étendue (2). tout le haut du membre était pris et le mal débordait déjà sur le torse.

— __Dans deux-trois mois, peut-être moins... je serais mort... lui avait-il expliqué, la veille, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les jardins.__  
— __Nooonn !- !- ! Ne dit pas ça ! avait-elle alors crié, horrifiée par son apparente résignation.__

__Elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces..__

_**_**. . .**_**_ __tu n'as pas le droit !... pas le droit !.. toi qui t'es toujours battu..  
__— … __et je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire, Vénusia, lui avait-il répondu, en lui caressant les cheveux - ..mais je me dois aussi de regarder la vérité en face... Et toi également.__

__Elle avait alors encore resserré son étreinte, avant de lui demander d'une toute petite voix :__

— __Et cette Sylvidre__...__Rubia... sa médecine du XXXIème siècles ne peut... ?__  
— __Non, il est déjà trop tard... Même la pharmacopée que ses semblabes avaient développée pour leurs esclaves humains, ne peut plus rien pour moi..__

__Vénusia avait pleuré en silence, puis, séchant ses larmes, elle avait redressé la tête et dit d'un ton qui se voulait assuré :__

_— ___Et bien, soit !.. Raison de plus pour profiter du temps qui nous reste...  
— Vénusia, je crois que tu n'as...  
— Oh que si ! … nous somme en guerre, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! … et contre un adversaire encore plus rude que Véga !.. Tu dis trois mois... mais qui te dit que nous durerons jusque-la ?.. c'est peut-être toi qui nous survivras ?__

_— ___Vénusia, arrête, tu n'es pas ...  
— Je 'regarde la vérité en face'' !__

__Se forçant à la gaité, elle l'avais alors entraîné vers les décors de la ville médiévale.__

_— ___Je n'ai jamais été à Paris... à défaut je me contenterais de sa réplique.__

__Mi-figue, mi-raisin, Actarus, l'avait d'abord suivie sans enthousiasme, mais, au bout de quelques heures, et, après avoir traversé la galerie des Glaces de ' __Madame du Barry'(3)__, ...visité le Louvre de ' __La Reine Margot'(4)__,... avoir déambulé dans le château des ' __Visiteurs du soir'(5)__,...s'être assis à la table de l'auberge de ' __L'Étroit Mousquetaire'(5)__,.. s'être baladé autour et sur les remparts de la Bastille de ' __Hunchback of Notre-Dame'(7)__,… il s'était complètement détendu, oubliant tous ses soucis au bras de sa compagne, et, ce fut d'une humeur joyeuse__ __que le couple avait escaladé__ __les marches de Notre-Dame.__

_**_**.**_**_

Chassant ses sombres pensées, Vénusia tendit la main vers son Prince pour le caresser, mais se ravisant, elle se contenta de mimer le geste pour ne pas le réveiller. Après quelques passes elle se remit sur ses jambes, s'étira, bailla un coup, puis, marcha jusqu'à la rambarde et s'y accouda.

Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle rêvassait ainsi, quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer avec douceur et une mèche de cheveu effleurer sa joue... La surprise passée, la Terrienne s'abandonna contre la poitrine d'Actarus.

****.****

Un brusque fracas interrompit leur étreinte...

Reprenant leurs esprits, ils virent, à quelques centaines de mètres de la, un gros nuage de poussière s'échapper du pignon d'un grand bâtiment style XIXème. Une fois celui-ci dissipé, ils reconnurent, surgi de l'une fenêtres du premier étage, la locomotive du __Galaxy Express__, suspendu dans le vide et seulement retenue par le tender et son train.

Réagissant, Actarus ordonna à Vénusia de prévenir les secours... avant de plonger la tête la première dans le vide, en faisant apparaître simultanément sa tenu de vol :

— ' Métamorphose' !

Attrapant au passage une gargouille, il se reçu sur une autre, puis sur une rambarde, avant d'atterrir sur le parvis, après une dernière chute d'une dizaine de mètres. De la, il fonça sans attendre vers lieu de l'accident, sautant par-dessus les haies et les arbuste avec son agilité coutumière. Au même instant, une silhouette rousse se laissa glisser le long d'un lierre sur les murailles de Camelot, avant de courir elle aussi vers la gare.

__.__

* * *

(1)'Albator 78', ep.41.

(2)Comme déjà expliqué dans le T.1, j'ai décidé de ne pas tenir compte de la guérison **'**miraculeuse' de Actarus dans l'épisode n° 71 'Le meilleur ami', que je trouve complètement invraisemblable.

(3) Christian-Jacque (1954), décor de Robert Gys

(4) Jean Dréville (1954), décor de Maurice Colasson et Henri Schmitt.

(5) Marcel Carné (1942), décor de Alexandre Trauner.(pas censé être à Paris, mais bon...)

(6) Max Linder (1922)

(7) Wallace Worsley (1923).


	3. VAM Chapter 3

.

CHAPITRE III

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quelque centaines d'étages plus haut, Albator - encore dans l'ignorance de l'accident - arrivait dans le dock tandis que le cuirassé se posait sur un berceau vacant, à quelques dizaines de mètres de celui qu'Alcor et Vénusia avaient ramené avec eux.

Si, comme ce dernier, la silhouette du nouvel arrivant rappelait les navires de lignes du milieu du XXème siècle, sa livrée, elle, évoquait davantage les pré-dreadnoughts de la marine Française de la fin du XIXème avec sa coque noire, sa quille rouge et ses superstructures blanc-cassé... Il s'en différenciait aussi par ses dimensions supérieure de plus d'un tiers - ce qui le rendait presque aussi imposant que l'_Arcadia_.

Autre point commun avec le vaisseau d'Albator : une artillerie principale toute à l'avant et répartie de manière similaire, avec, une paire de tourelles disposées en escalier sur le pont et une troisième sous la quille... Les tourelles du _Richelieu_ se singularisaient toutefois par leurs configurations : quadruples canons pour les deux du dessus double pour celle du dessous... Encore plus surprenant, des CIWS (1) en casemate, alignés sur une seule rangée à flanc de coque, et, les tourelles lance-missiles octuple, au nombre de trois, disposées en triangle sur le pont arrière et encadrant partiellement l'ascenseur du hangar aux astronefs.

Le reste de l'armement se composait des six tubes lance-missiles gros calibre de proue et des lanceurs antimissiles de petit calibre, monté en sabords latéraux au ras du pont.

**.**

A peine les moteurs coupés, une foule impatiente jaillit des écoutilles et se rependit sur le pont et la plate-forme d'appontage à l'arrière certains allant même marcher jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'énorme tuyère cylindrique, malgré les risques important de chute... mais ils furent promptement rappelés à l'ordre par leurs officiers et sous-officiers, et, bientôt, sous les coups de sifflet, l'équipage rebroussa chemin et descendit à la passerelle principale - qui s'était entre-temps déployée.

Apparu en premier en haut des marches, un Illumidas, la quarantaine, en bicorne et uniforme chamarré époque Empire. En apercevant Albator au pied de la passerelle, l'humanoïde à la peau grisâtre se figea dans une attitude cérémonieuse et lui adressa un salut militaire impeccable. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, le chef des SSX le lui rendit sous la forme de son salut de pirate. L' Illumidas posa les pieds sur les marches de l'escalator et, droit comme un 'I', descendit, suivi de ses officiers et hommes d'équipage.

— Capitaine Albator, heureux de vous retrouver entier..  
— Moi de même, commandant Amus (2), répondit le Pirate en lui serrant la main... mais je n'étais pas inquiet : que pourrait-il arriver à un homme qui a survécu aux geôles Illumidas et Sylvidres.

L'Illumidas eut d'abord un sourire un peu crispé :

— Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs un peut à vous que je dois les premières (3)...Puis il se détendit : - ...mais sans votre aide, je n'aurais pas survécu à mon évasion des secondes.  
— C'est à Rubia que vous devez-tout ! Mon équipage et moi, nous n'avions fait que vous recueillir.  
— Oui, c'est juste... Il s'assombrit à nouveau. - … et on ne peut pas dire que le destin l'ait récompensée.

Il demanda :

**. . .** S'est-elle remise de la mort de Taurus ? (4)  
— Elle a appris à vivre avec...

Amus hocha tristement la tête, puis se tourna vers l'équipage du _Richelieu_, qui s'était entre-temps regroupé derrière lui, regardant, avec un mélange de respect et crainte, le fameux Pirate, que certains voyaient pour la première fois.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a eu des changements depuis notre dernière rencontre ... mais je reste le seul Illumidas du bord.

Une fois les présentations achevées, l'équipage – moins l'équipe de quart et le second (alité à l'infirmerie) - fut conduit à ses quartiers par un des mécaniciens présent dans le dock.

**.**

Une fois seul avec son ancien adversaire, Amus le questionna sur le cuirassé voisin du sien :

— C'est la première fois que je vois un vaisseau de cette classe... Pourtant sa silhouette m'est familière : à bord nous avons une maquette d'un navire de ligne Terrien du XXèmes siècle qui lui ressemble de façon troublantes... c'est.. le _Shinano_.. non... c'est... Ah ! je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... il est pourtant célèbre...

— Le _Yamato..  
_— C'est ça... et il s'appelle comment ?  
— Je viens de vous le dire.

— comme le votre, il a hérité du nom du bateau auquel il ressemble.  
— Ah d'accord... et ce que son capitaine est quelqu'un que je connais ?  
— Non, il s'appelait Susumu Kodai, et il est mort au 21ème siècles avec une partie de son équipage, en défendant la Terre... Nous avons retrouvé leurs cadavres à bord.

L'Illumidas regarda le _Yamato_, sur lequel des robots volant achevaient de découper aux laser la proue défoncée, pendant que d'autres s'affairaient à reboucher les impactes sur le reste de la coque et les superstructures.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce vaisseau a fait de lui même le voyage dans le passé ?

— c'est ce qu'indique les données et les vidéos retrouvées dans ses ordinateurs : après avoir fait évacuer les survivant, son commandant l'a lancé contre un vaisseau adverse (5)... et l'explosion qui s'en est suivit a provoqué un nœud temporel qui l'a fait passer du 21ème au 20ème...ce qui l'a sauvé de la destruction... Kodai, par contre, a succombé aux rayonnements.

— Je vois... et vous espérez le remettre en état ?  
— C'est faisable : il n'y a rien qu'ont ne puisse réparer ou remplacer avec les moyens du bord.  
— Même la proue ?

— Même elle : nous prendrons celle du classe ' Braves' (6), qui a un diamètre de coque asses proche, dit Albator, en désignant, au loin, dans un recoin du dock, l'épave d'un petit cuirassé blanc, à la coque déformée, couverte d'impacts et de rouilles.

— Votre vielle reine-des-hangars ?... Oui...oui... en jouant sur les variations de couple, cela devrait le faire... mais j'imagine que votre ami Tochiro a déjà tout calculé ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua, derrière le _Yamato_, posé sur des cales, énorme mais en piteux état, un tube d'environ sept mètres de diamètre sur vingt de long. En voyant les rainures sur la partie interne, il cru avoir une hallucination :

— Par la grande galaxie ! … un canon ?... Ce n'est pas possible ! … Albator, ne me dite pas qu'il avait ce monstre en tourelle !.?  
— Non, dans la proue !... Ce que vous voyez n'est que la partie ultime du fut, brisée lors de l'éperonnage. En fait le vaisseau tout entier est construit autour de ce canon, qui était alimenté en énergie directement par le moteur principale.

**.**

**.**

Pendant ce temps, en bas, dans le troisième modules, Actarus et Eméraldas avaient rejoint le lieu de l'accident et constaté à leur soulagement, qu'il n'y avait, ni victime, ni blessé grave à déplorer quelques contusions et légères commotions – même Claire, la petite serveuse au corps de cristal, s'en était tirée sans casse. Les passagers du train étaient les techniciens du Centre et d'_Oyama-Aerospace, _volontaires pour renforcer les équipages de la coalition Aigles-SSX, accompagnés de Maetel, et … Rigel ! … Rigel qu'Actarus trouva sur le quai, en train d'invectiver le pauvre Contrôleur, lequel pleurait à chaudes larmes, avec, en fond sonore, les plaintes du cerveau électronique de la locomotive, vexé d'avoir loupé son freinage.

Après une rapide recherche dans la cohue Eméraldas aperçu Maetel, portant dans ses bras , encore un peut hébété. Voyant sa sœur peinée sous la charge, elle pris le relais et transporta le vieil homme jusqu'à un banc où elle l'allongea.

— Ont m'aurait dit un jour que j'aurais un accident de train dans l'espace !... sourit-il.

La jolie rousse lui rendit son sourire, ce qui le fit rougir comme un vieux gamin. Après avoir discuté un moment avec lui, les deux femmes prirent congé de lui. Voyant que plus personne n'avait besoin d'aide, Maetel entraîna sa sœur dans un coin.

— J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Eméraldas.

La dame en noir sortit son syPhone et afficha sur l'écran une photo qui provoqua une vive émotion chez la Pirate. Elle prit dans ses mains l'appareil :

— Elle a l'air si belle.. si humaine !

. . . . . . Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues

Maetel hocha la tête, mélancolique : Eméraldas pleurait, chose bien rare !

— Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ?  
— Pour les raisons que tu sais, elle change souvent de lieu et d'identité... Elle est actuellement à la NASDA comme interprète.

La Pirate sourit :

— Je voie : un poste stratégique qui lui laisse suffisamment de temps pour s'occuper de sa véritable charge.

La blonde voyageuse reprit le syPhone et afficha le visage d'une autre femme, une rousse aussi flamboyante que sa sœur.

**. . . **!. ? Tu as réussis à la trouver, elle aussi !  
— Non c'est elle qui m'a trouvée : sur le chemin du retour, ses hommes m'ont kidnappée et conduite devant elle... Heureusement, j'ai pu la convaincre de qui j'étais, et que je n'étais pas au service de Rârela.(7)

Devant la surprise qu'elle lu dans ses yeux, elle expliqua :

**. . .** Elle connaît le phénomène des 'nœuds temporels'... Bon, j'en ai profité pour lui expliquer la situation, et j'ai senti que, bien que méfiante, elle serait prête à se joindre nous.

Eméraldas approuva :

— Elle a aidé les Terriens et le Prince d'Euphor à vaincre une première fois Véga et à toujours défendu la Terre contre Râmetal : elle acceptera ou agira en solitaire.

— Comment ça, 'On nous a aidé' !. ? s'exclama Alcor, qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Phénicia

Les Râmetaliennes se tournèrent vers eux.

— Bonjour Alcor ! ... bonjours Princesse ! ... eh non, la _Patrouille des Aigles_, n'a pas fait tout toute seule.

Devant l'expression de surprise des jeunes gens, Maetel, souriante, poursuivit :

**. . .** Vous avez dû souvent vous demander pourquoi, il y a cinq ans, Véga vous a rarement attaqués avec plus d'un golgoths à la fois... alors que des dizaines avaient été lancés simultanément contre Euphor ou d'autre planètes... Et bien c'est parce-que, avant même la première attaque contre la Terre ...

La sonnerie de son syPhone l'interrompit. Au bout du fil : Albator, tout juste avertit de l'accident et en quête de nouvelles. Maetel leva l'appareil, activa la caméra et balaya le quai de son objectif... Elle le remit à son oreille et, après avoir échanger encore quelque mots avec son interlocuteur, elle passa l'appareil à sa sœur :

— Je suis désolée, je suis obligé de vous laisser. Je finirais de tout vous expliquer plus tard … Albator veux voir tous les commandants de vaisseaux et chefs d'escadrilles sur l'_Arcadia_.

**.**

* * *

(1) 'CIWS : Close-in weapon system : désigne des canons anti-missiles montés sur tourelle – dans cette fic, il s'agit d'armes à rayon.

(2) Albator 84, ep.5 à 11 – Amus commandait, au début de la série, les forces chargé de traquer l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_. Malgré cela, c'était l'un des seul Illumidas (avec le général Zeida* du film :'Arcadia de ma jeunesse') à être capable de compassion.

* C'est celui d'on Hortica avait gardée le portrait dans sa cabine ('Aigle et Corneille', ch.3)

(3) Albator 84, ep.11 – Amus s'y fait destitué et arrêté, à cause ses échecs face à Albator et Eméraldas... mais aussi de son refus de 'punir' une planète qui avait eu le tort de laisser l'_Arcadia_ faire escale.

(4) Albator 78, ep.24 – **Rappel** : cette fic est construite de façon à être cohérente avec le film 'Arcadia de ma jeunesse' et la série 'Albator 84', de ce fait, la première guerre contre les Sylvidres (qui suit celle contre les Illumidas) est sensiblement différente de la série '78' au niveau de l'histoire, comme des personnages.  
Autre différence : dans la série ' Albator 78', Rubia et Taurus désertaient* seuls, alors que dans la guerre contre les Sylvidres version 'Prince et le Pirate', j'imagine qu'ils avaient aussi emmenés avec eux des prisonniers – don Amus. Dans le '78', Taurus avait entraîné Rubia dans le sacrifice, alors que dans le 'Prince et le Pirate', il l'avait laissé à bord de l'_Arcadia._

* La première est une Sylvidre, le second, un combattant esclave.

(5) Voir le deuxième film de la saga Yamato (le meilleur à mes yeux) : '' Saraba Uchû Senkan Yamato: Ai No Senshitachi / Adieu, Cuirassé de l'Espace Yamato: Les Guerriers de l'Amour'' – tout qui viens après l'explosion (le voyage dans le temps, la mort de Kodai, etc…) a été rajouté pour les besoins de la fic.

(6) Un vaisseau du même type que celui de feu le capitaine Tornadéo (Albator 78, ep.17).

(7) Le film 'Queen_Millenia' (très joli, bien qu'un peut fade) et la série 'Space Symphony Maetel' (très médiocre) ep.5.


	4. VAM Chapter 4

.

CHAPITRE IV

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Alcor à Phénicia.

Après un long silence :

— 'On ne l'a pas fait seul' .. admettons ! lacha-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

Alcor hocha la tête.

**.**

Après avoir annoncé la convocation des officiers par Albator, Maetel et Eméraldas prirent à part Octant - l'opérateur du Centre - pour un rapide conciliabule, puis elles l'entraînèrent avec elles.

'' Il est convoqué lui aussi ?' s'étonna Alcor. '' Alors qu'il ne commande pas de détachement ?... Bizarre ! ''

C'est à ce moment que de la bouche d'escalier du quai, surgit Vénusia portant l'ancien uniforme d'Albator plié sous le bras. Derrière, suivaient Rubia et le robot médical (1) du _Queen Eméraldas_ , eux-mêmes suivis de Nausicäa, accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes.

— Papa !? dit la jeune Aigle en découvrant sons père parmi les passagers. Revenu de sa surprise, elle dissimula dans son dos les vêtements d'emprunt de son Prince, alors que Rigel s'avançait l'air soupçonneux devant l'aspect fripé de la veste et de la robe de sa fille.

'' Oh non ! '' se dit-elle en cherchant désespérément une échappatoire... Contre toute attente, le hasard lui vient en aide sous la forme d'un hurlement :

— C'TE SALE BETE...ENCORE !... j'aurai dû m'en douter !

Furibard, son auteur, le chef mécanicien de l'_Arcadia,_ retira l'une de ses chaussures et la lança vers un poutrelle où se tenait un chat noir et blanc. Le projectile ricocha à moins d'un mètre de l'animal qui s'enfuit.

**. . . **C'est ça, fout l'camp, infâme !... éructa-t-il, sous le regard stupéfait d'une partie de l'assemblée.

Profitant de cette diversion inespérée, Phénicia – qui avait compris l'embarras de Vénusia - se précipita vers elle, lui prit des mains l'uniforme, avant de revenir, l'air innocent, vers Alcor jouant le jeux, ce dernier interpella à voix haute l'un des pirates :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?.. Ce n'est qu'un chat !

L'autre paru comme choqué par sa remarque et les regarda avec des yeux où se lisait l'incompréhension :

— Ah, c'est vrai que vous êtes nouveaux... vous ne connaissez pas ' Unsinkable-Sam' (Sam l'insubmersible) comme nous on le connaît... enfin, on devrait plutôt dire : ' The Wrecker ' (Le naufrageur).

Phénicia pouffa de rire :

— Et avec quel ton sinistre vous le dites !... on croirait que vous parlez d'un golgoth et non d'un petit minet.  
— Votre 'petit minet' à envoyé par le fond un cuirassé, un destroyer et un porte-avion.. ça vous suffit comme justification ? répliqua l'homme.

L'Euphorienne partit dans un fou-rire irrésistible, bien vite imitée par Vénusia, Rigel et Alcor.

— Encore mieux que Moby-Dick... hoqueta ce dernier – ...il n'a pourtant pas la gueule d'un cachalot.  
— C'est ça, riez, riez !... grogna le chef mécanicien, arrivé entre-temps. - il n'en reste pas moins que ce sale chat était à bord du _Bismarck_, du _Cossack_ et de l'_Ark Royal _(2) quand ils ont bu le bouillon !  
— De mieux en mieux : ces navires ont coulé il y a plus de quarante-ans ... jamais aucun chat n'a vécu aussi vieux.

— J'ai jamais dit qu'ont l'avaient récupéré à votre époque. C'est en Irlande, à la fin des années 1940 qu'on se l'ait choppé (3) - au cour d'un autre voyage dans le temps - quand ce maudit greffier a 'dragué' cette poire d'Alizée, qui l'a aussitôt adopté.

Actarus intervint à son tour, sur un ton amusé :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est lui ?... Que c'est bien le même Sam ?  
— On le sait, c'est tout ! répliqua l'autre, de plus en agacé, soutenu par le grognement d'approbation des autres pirates.  
— Bon, admettons ... Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous lui attribuez aussi l'accident du train, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être à bord, puisque, hier encore, je l'ai vu sur un banc du jardin dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

— Cela ne veut rien dire, cette sale bête est capable d'agir à retardement : Le _Lightning_ a bien coulé deux ans après l'avoir eu à son bord...  
— … Et trois ans après, l'_Arcadia_ ne s'est toujours pas fait aspirer par un trou-noir ! persifla Nausicäa, qui s'était approchée sans bruit, les mains dans le dos.

L'homme la foudroya du regard, avant de retourner vers le train en compagnie de ses 'partisans', tout en grommelant contre ces filles de 'journaleux' qui croient tout savoir.(4)

— Ah-lala !... ça a des diplômes et ça croit à ces fadaises... soupira Nausicäa.  
— L'un n'empêche toujours pas l'autre, plaisanta Vénusia : les pilotes des années 1939-45 croyaient bien aux petits lutins.  
— M'ouais ! fit Rigel, l'air soudain sombre : - ces zozos seraient capables de le clouer sur une porte de grange.

— N'ayez crainte : il ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'il en ont l'air... les rassura Nausicäa, devant les mines horrifiées de Vénusia et Phénicia. - … et, de toute façon, ils auraient bien trop peur de la réaction du Capitaine.

**.**

**.**

L'incident clos, Rubia prit la situation en main, les 'Aigles' quittèrent la gare à la suite de Nausicäa pour se rendre à la convocation d'Albator. Une fois dehors, Vénusia attira Phénicia en queue du groupe et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Merci pour ton aide.  
— De rien, p'tite sœur ! Mais tu sais... je crois que c'est surtout Sam qu'il faudrait remercier...

Elles rirent. . . . C'est à ce moment qu'un gros rat passa en trombe entre leurs jambes. Phénicia poussa un cri d'effroi. Alcor, Actarus et Nausicäa se retournèrent. Devant leur regards moqueurs, la Princesse se sentit vexée... plus encore quand Alcor lui suggéra malicieusement d'appeler Sam à la rescousse.

**.**

Devant la porte de l'ascenseur ils retrouvèrent Maetel et Eméraldas. Alcor remarqua qu'Octant n'était plus avec elles. Une fois à l'intérieur, et, alors que la cabine montait vers les étages supérieurs, Nausicäa sortit son syPhone :

— Au fait, Alcor, j'ai des détails sur celle qui t'a descendu.  
'' 'Celle' ?''

Sur l'écran de l'appareil, une série de photos de la soucoupe rouge et verte à tête de dragon défila. A leur vue, un frisson traversa le corps d'Actarus : il avait instantanément reconnu un antérak _132_, identique à celui que pilotait jadis la Végienne qui s'était faite passer pour sa mère (5) ; les longues et fines cornes légèrement coudées, les courtes pattes tronquées et la queue filiforme, propre à ce modèle, ne lui laissaient aucun doute.

_Une douleur atroce lui vrillait le bras. « Tu vas souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert, je te le garantis ! » jubilait la fausse Astrida dans les écouteurs._

Instinctivement il mit la main à sa blessure, s'attirant un regard inquiet de la part de Vénusia.

Inconscients du trouble de leur chef, Alcor et Phénicia s'étaient penchés sur l'appareil, et, imités par Eméraldas et Maetel, regardaient avec intérêt les images.

— Ah, voilà, c'est celle-là ! dit la jeune capitaine, en stoppant le défilement des images sur une vue en gros plan du cockpit du robot.

Actarus eut de nouveau un malaise en y distinguant une silhouette féminine, avant de se rendre compte que sa combinaison était noire et non grise comme celle de la pseudo-Astrida. '' je suis ridicule : elle n'a pas pu survivre à l'explosion ''. Il sentit la main de Vénusia se poser sur son autre épaule. Il se tourna vers elle et s'efforça de la rassurer d'un sourire.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Alcor, alors que le visage de la pilote s'affichait en gros plan sur l'écran.  
— L''as des as' de la chasse Sylvidre : la lieutenant-commander Jojibell (6), alias La 'Baronne', la plus redoutable pilote, de tous les adversaires que nous ayons affrontés...  
— Je confirme !.. dit Alcor d'un sourire un peu forcé.- Pas un Végien ne lui arrive à la cheville...

— Elle est aussi l'une des plus brave, ajouta Eméraldas : elle aime la vie.. les animaux.. et pourtant, à chaque fois, elle repartira au combat avec autant de détermination que celles qui n'ont aucun plaisir dans l'existence.

**.**

**.**

Après avoir nagé plus d'une heure sous l'eau, Jojibell regagna la plage et s'allongea sur le sable, dans le plus simple appareil, pour faire un peu de photosynthèse sous le soleil. Elle étendit les bras en souriant d'aise. La Sylvidre sentit une créature poilue se frotter contre sa jambe.

'' Mî-Kûm ''.

Elle regarda le chat ronronnant, lui gratta la tête, avant de lui poser un index sur le museau :

— Tu devrais te chercher une autre maîtresse, Mî-Kûm... Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de retourner avec sa Majesté, mais, moi, comme mes camarades des unités combattantes, je ne ferai pas de vielles branches... Tu vas te retrouver seul... Elle regarda un groupe de Sylvidres jouant aux ballon. - Intéresse toi plutôt à une des mécaniciennes de la base : elles ont une chance de te survivre.

— Commodore !

La ' Baronne' leva les yeux vers une sous-officier en uniforme, qui la saluait respectueusement.

— Oui, petty officer ?  
— La First Lady vous demande, Commodore !

**.**

— C'est tout de même étonnant que les Sylvidres aient adopté les grades de la Royal Navy... remarqua Alcor sur l'escalator d'accès à l'_Arcadia_... alors que, si j'ai bien compris, leur civilisation est plus ancienne que la notre ?  
— Ça vient de l'ancienne reine... qui était fascinée par l'empire britannique – dont elle avait découvert la toute la magnificence grâce aux Sylvidres restées sur Terre... répondit Nausicäa... Sylvidra y a mis un peu le holà... mais il en reste des traces dans l'organisation civile et militaire.

**. **

Jojibell ramassa ses affaires et suivit la sous-officier vers l'ascenseur, avec le chat tigré sur ses talons. La pilote profita du trajet vers les étages inférieurs pour se rhabiller ; elle termina par son caque noir, assorti à sa combinaison et à ses bottes. Arrivées dans dans le dock de la base astéroïde rempli de vaisseaux en réparation, les deux Sylvidres et le chat se dirigèrent vers l'ex-_Atlantis . _En chemin elles passèrent devant le nouvelle antérak de la ' Baronne', un type '_132_' comme le précédent.

**.**

Au détour d'une coursive du château arrière du _Créa_, leur chemin croisa celui de Kolos et Kariméros (son adjoint) sortant d'un entretien avec Sylvidra.

— …Ah cette grognasse !... Si je le pouvais, je l'enverrais bien 'dans le foin' avec un sergent ou un adjudant... Ça lui décoincerait le tuteur qu'elle a dans la gorge... et on n'en parlerait plus !

A ces mots, Jojibell arrêta-net le salut militaire qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser. Le général Végien fonça sans lui prêter attention, manquant de peu d'écraser Mî-Kûm.

'' C'est ça, retourne dans ta caverne !'' pensa-t-elle, tout en réconfortant le chat apeuré.

**.**

Les Végiens regagnèrent leur soucoupe amirale, un vaisseau à l'allure de scarabée avec un cratère de volcan sur le dos (7). Quelque minutes plus tard il décollait et quittait la station spatiale.

— Bon, maintenant que je me suis fait tirer les oreilles, il est temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses.. dit Kolos.

Il déboucla sa ceinture, se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec Kariméros.

**.**

— Comment va-t-elle ?... demanda-t-il à un infirmier au chevet d'une femme au physique semblable à Mima – absence de bouche et yeux sans pupilles – à part ses cheveux gris-bleu au lieu de blonds.  
— Elle est à nouveau en phase, prête à 'émettre' et 'recevoir', mon général !  
— Bien, alors, connectez-la sur le gaspard n°4 .

Sur un signe du médecin-chef, des opérateurs derrière une console actionnèrent diverses commandes, et, bientôt l'encéphalogramme de la prisonnière alitée s'accéléra en même temps que son corps s'illuminait . Une image verdâtre apparue, d'abord floue, puis plus nette. Les Végiens purent alors distinguer un groupe-électrogène, perçu au ras du sol, et reconnurent le dock de la base astéroïde (G) qu'ils venaient de quitter.

— Parfait !... Faites le grimper à bord du _Créa_ et envoyez-le dans la cabine de la 'Mère-supérieure'...ordonna Kolos. -... ET DISCRETEMENT !.. Pas comme chez les ' Balafrés'...  
— J'ai fait changer les électrodes... Il n'y aura plus d'interférences !

Les opérateurs s'exécutèrent. La vue de l'écran bougea, fonça vers la cloison la plus proche où pendait une tresse de câbles, avant de monter .. ou, plutôt, de descendre le long de celle-ci, vers le plancher inférieur du dock, 800mètres plus bas, où se trouvait l'ancien cuirassé bleu d'Albator.

**. . . **Quand ce sera fait, vous activerez le cinquième et vous me l'expédierez chez Feydar Zone.  
— ...!. ?... bien mon général.

— Mais, mon Général, objecta Kariméros : - ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez prévu !  
— C'est vrai, mais ce coco m'inquiète.  
— Il n'a pourtant aucun pouvoir, en dehors de la construction et de la maintenance des vaisseaux.

— Ça risque de ne pas durer.

**.**

**.**

— Où en êtes-vous, Zone, avec les nouveaux écrans de protection ? Demanda Herossa à l'ingénieur Terrien.  
— Les tests sont très satisfaisants : ils rivalisent avec celui de l'_Atlantis... _Mais voyez plutôt :

Il tira de sa poche un syPhone et activa le projeteur holographique la cabine s 'obscurcit sur une image en relief de l'espace, montrant une petite escadre composée d'un cuirassés, un croiseur de bataille et un croiseur lourd, subir un pilonnage en règle de la part du _Créa _(l'ex-_Atlantis_). Malgré la puissance considérable de son artillerie, Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre à cinq salves, à l'ancien cuirassé d'Albator, pour venir à bout de chacune des bulles protectrices de ses cibles.

— Beau travail, dit-elle avec flegme... Installer ces écrans sur les autres vaisseaux, en commençant par les ' Death' et les' Pyramidda'.

'' Parfait !'' Jubila sous cape le renégat '' Une fois leur système complètement noyauté, leur flotte sera à moi ! ''

La Sylvidre, qui avait surprit son furtif sourire, le regardait d'un air amusé.

'' … Mais avant il faudra que je me débarrasse d'elle ! ... Le tout est d'y arriver sans attirer les soupçons ''.

Une fois le Terrien sortit, elle fit appeler son adjointe. En entrant celle-ci trouva sa supérieure occuper à dessiner une fleur sur une feuille de papier. Sans même lever les yeux, Herossa lui ordonna de faire son rapport. La ' fleet-admiral' s'exécuta et annonça que le retrait des vaisseaux Euphor était achevé, à l'exception d'une escadrille de chasseur-bombardiers et d'un destroyer Illumidas.  
' First-Lady' acquiesça de la tête sans cesser de dessiner. L'officière enchaîna sur les nouvelles du front Euphorien et termina par les réactions des Végiens au désengagement Sylvidre :

— …Ils sont furieux... Ils disent que ce n'est pas parce que les Euphoriens se terrent dans montagne, que c'est une raison pour nous de les lâcher !

Herossa tourna la feuille, comme pour peaufiner un détail, mais, pointa discrètement son stylo sur ce qu'elle avait écrit en marge du dessin :

_Quand la moitié des vaisseaux de lignes sera équipés des nouveaux écrans de protections, vous neutraliserez F. Zone de la façon convenue !_

_**.**_

* * *

(1) Voir T.1, 'La Sorcière rouge', ch.11.

(2) L'anecdote sur Sam (appelé aussi Oscar) est bien connu dans le milieu de la marine britannique. Il a même son portrait dans un musée - bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que ce chat ait réellement existé et vécu les aventures qu'on lui prête, mais bon, pour la fic j'ai décidé de faire comme si.

(3) Sam aurait fini ses jours dans un foyer de soldat à Belfast en 1955.

(4) Voir Albator 84, ep.4 'Plus fort que l'épée'.

(5) Voir Goldorak, ep.32 'La reine fantôme'.

(6) Voir T.2, 'Aigle &amp; Corneille', ch.8, 9, 10, 11, 15 et 17, ainsi que le manga : 'Capitaine Albator', T.3 _ p.168 et 175 à 205.

(7) Identique à celles utilisées par Horos à partir de l'ep.60 'Les rats'.


	5. VAM Chapter 5

.

CHAPITRE IV

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Jojibell, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoquée dit Herossa, une fois la porte de la cabine refermée.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de la pilote de chasse : elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était pour discuter de l'imminente attaque contre la Terre, mais au ton employé, elle comprit qu'elle seule était concernée :

— Je crois deviner, First Lady : mon échec face à l'_Arcadia_.  
— Cela a y voir, mais ce n'est pas ça...

Herossa alluma l'écran mural face à son bureau. Des vidéos des batailles des jours précédents, défilèrent sous forme d'actualité, commentées et sous-titrées en différente langues.

**. . .** Ceci est un montage de propagande des films de combats pris par nos adversaires, diffusé via des émetteurs mobiles clandestins et repris par les chaînes de télévisions des planètes environnantes...

Aux images des affrontements entre Euphoriens, Sylvidres et Végiens sur Euphor - dans les airs comme au sol - succédèrent des plans de l'attaque de _Goldorak_ et de l'_Arcadia_ contre le _Docrass_. Malgré elle, Jojibell apprécia en connaisseuse, la neutralisation éclair de la défense rapprochée de la nef royale, par une salve de missiles anti-radar, tirée du lanceur orientable du cuirassé pirate, ainsi que l'éperonnage qui s'en suivit. Le film changea à nouveau de point de vue avec des images prises du robot d'Actarus, montrant - après un gros plan sur son pilote : sa séparation d'avec le vaisseau d'Albator, son combat contre les chars, la destruction des générateurs et sa fuite. Revenant sur l'_Arcadia_ au moment où il s'extrayait du _Docrass_, le film enchaîna sur la bataille contre l'escadre Sylvidre et sa défaite sans appel.

Nouveau champ de bataille, avec, dans l'ordre : le destroyer Illumidas au moment où il se faisait toucher, dans le tunnel d'accès de la base astéroïde, par les tirs de Phénicia (avec gros plan sur son visage réjoui) l'attaque de la DCA, par le cuirassé, le et les chasseurs-bombardiers ; … Hérossa accéléra le film jusqu'au passage montrant la sortie de l'antérak 132 de son interlocutrice, puis, figea l'image sur une vue du robot - prise dans le viseur du Cosmorak d'Alcor – au moment précis où les missiles le touchaient

— Joli tir, n'est-ce pas ! … à une fraction de seconde près, cela ne t'aurait pas empêchée de percuter le dôme de l'ordinateur (1)...

la Sylvidre à l'écharpe blanche se tourna vers sa subordonnée.

**. . .** Avec son vieux chasseur à la conduite de tir obsolète, ce Terrien a réussi à manœuvrer suffisamment vite et à trouver suffisamment tôt la bonne déflexion, pour contrer notre meilleur pilote... et pourtant, quand ça a été ton tour de l'aligner dans le viseur… tu l'a épargné... pourquoi ?

— Sauf votre respect, First Lady, j'ai détruit son astronef !  
— Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle, mais du pilote : pourquoi n'as tu pas tiré sur sa capsule ? …

Un instant décontenancée, Jojibell répondit :

— J'avais d'abord une mission à remplir, First Lady !  
— Ne me raconte pas d'histoire, j'ai été pilote de chasse comme toi ! …. Il était presque sur ta trajectoire de vol... il te suffisait de dévier légèrement pour le griller avec ton canon de proue... Cela ne t'aurait pris que deux secondes !

Jojibell s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

— Et dire que c'est toi qui m'avais le plus soutenue, quand j'avais réclamé des capsules éjectables pour nos chasseurs...

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir.. ! dit Herossa, amusée devant sa soudaine familiarité.  
— Tu veux que je me comporte comme une Kattan !

— Non, Kattan était une fanatique... Je ne te demande pas d'être bornée, juste réaliste... et vite, avant que lui ou un autre ne tue tes pilotes !... N'oublie pas aussi l'exemple que tu leur donne... Elle prit un air inspiré : '_L'objet de la guerre n'est pas de mourir pour sa patrie, mais de faire en sorte que la salope d'en face meure pour la sienne_' !...

— C'est de qui ?  
— De Kattan... l'une des rares chose intelligente qu'elle ait dite... Tu devrais y réfléchir !

**.**

**.**

**Au même moment, dans le ciel d'Euphor...**

Utilisant aux mieux le relief pour échapper aux radars, les navettes Euphoriennes approchaient de leur objectif à près de huit-cents kilomètre-heures, dans un silence radio et radar total. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, mais cela suffira, pensa la cheffe d'escadrille dans l'appareil de tête - une navette ex-Végienne de deuxième génération.

Elle jeta un œil au détecteur radar : à son grand soulagement il n'avait rien d'allumé sa hantise étant les radars aéroportés des vaisseaux en altitude, contre lesquels les accident du terrain ne les masquaient guère.

— 'Point de séparation' dans... sept secondes, Major ! … annonça le navigateur assis à sa droite, les yeux rivés sur la carte défilante.

Quorra (2) hocha la tête, tandis que l'homme posait la main sur la commande de feux de position.

— 'Attaque tout azimut' ... Top !

Les feux de la navette 'col de cygne' clignotèrent, aussitôt les autres rompirent la formation et s'éloignèrent pour attaquer l'objectif en plusieurs directions à la fois. Quorra vira vers son dernier ' way-points' et poussa la manette des gaz de deux crans vers l'avant. Les secousses du aux turbulences à basse altitude s'amplifièrent.

— Sécurités armes : enlevées ! … ECM sur 'auto' ! dit l'équipier.

Sa main quitta le 'master-arm' et le tableau des contre-mesures, pour saisir la commande du canon orientable - installé au sommet du mat en col de cygne.

**. . . **'col-de-cygne' : paré !... viseur casque : activé !  
— Radar : allumé !... BRM' : décagé !

Arrivée parallèlement à leur objectif, Quorra tira légèrement sur le manche, puis, bascula bascula la navette dans un virage ' trois-quart dos'... Passant brutalement d'une pente de monté à une pente descente, elle plaça l'astronef dans l'axe de la cible : l'usine astronautique de l'astroport de la capitale.

Alors que les bâtiments grossissaient dans le viseur, elle remarqua des navettes sur le tarmac, à peine visible dans la lumière du petit jour :

— À ' 11 heures' !  
— Vu ! répondit le navigateur, en pointant dessus le réticule de visé de son casque.

Revenant à sa cible, Quorra ouvrit le feu :

— Missiles Sigma !.. Pyro-bombes ! (3)

Touché de plein fouet par les projectiles perforants et incendiaires, le hangar principal disparut dans les flammes et la fumées, avant de s'effondrer lorsque les missiles et roquettes des autres navettes l'impactèrent à leur tour.  
A cette destruction s'ajouta - outre les autres bâtiments visés – celles des astronefs et véhicules, mitraillé par les canons orientables des rares navettes 'col-de-cygne' de la formation.

Repoussant l'idée d'une seconde passe, le chef d'escadrille donna l'ordre du retour. Les navettes redescendirent au raz du sol et s'éloignèrent en laissant derrière elles un ciel zébré de tir de DCA. Il y eut encore quelques alertes quand certain appareils captèrent, par intermittence sur leurs RWR, les émissions radar des golgoths lancés à leur poursuite... mais sans conséquence, puis qu'ils parvinrent tous à leur échapper.

— Sergent, prenez les commandes !

Quorra porta la main à son casque et décrocha le syPhone qu'elle y avait fixé - avec de l'adhésif - pour filmer la mission avec sa caméra infrarouge elle fit défiler en accéléré l'enregistrement et le figea sur une vue de l'astroport, qui confirma ce qu'elle avait cru voir au début de l'attaque : il n'y avait plus un seul vaisseau Sylvidre !

'' Qu'est-ce çà veut dire ?... ou plutôt si je sais : il faut avertir tout de suite le Prince ! ''

Poursuivant l'examen, elle remarqua, dans un espace découvert entre les bâtiments de l'usine, une sphère d'une dizaines mètre de diamètre... qu'elle identifia aussitôt.

— Non d'un... !'

**.**

**.**

**Linienschiff **_**Arcadia**_**, vaisseau amiral de l'escadre 'SSX'.**

Pendant que leurs amis assistaient au briefing dans la cabine du Capitaine, Rigel et visitaient le cuirassé, guidés par un homme d'équipage. Arrivé sur la passerelle de navigation déserte, le petit ranchéro se précipita tout de suite sur la grande roue de gouvernail en bois, s'en saisit en prenant une pose avantageuse pose dont le ridicule était encore accentué par le fait que sa tête n'atteignait même pas la hauteur du moyeu.  
L'ancêtre de Tochiro se retient à grand-peine de rire et donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour l'inciter à la même retenue. Pour détourner l'attention, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur arrivée sur la passerelle :

— Dites-moi : comment diable est-ce que votre capitaine s'y prend pour piloter un vaisseau spatial avec une simple roue de gouvernail ?

Le matelot sourit :

— Ça surprend, hein !... surtout qu'on est les seuls à en avoir une, avec l'_Atlantis_.  
— L'_Atlantis_ ?... Le prototype de l'_Arcadia_ ?... Celui dont Sylvidra s'était emparé en même temps que votre ancienne base ? (4)

— Heu, oui, c'est ça ... mais pour en revenir à cette barre, si c'est possible de piloter avec, c'est parce qu'il y a aussi ces pédales...

Il désigna à Oyama, trois rectangles de métal, effleurant légèrement du plancher :

**. . . **' Roulis' !.. ' tangage' ! .. et ' tangage' ! … La barre de gouvernail : ' lacet' et 'roulis' !

Rigel avait lâché cette dernière et écoutait, les yeux ronds.

**. . . **Pour virer à gauche ou à droite, on tourne la roue dans le sens correspondant - comme sur un bateau ou une automobile - c'est ce qu'on appelle : le 'lacet' ! … Pour incliner le vaisseau à gauche ou à droite, ou le faire basculer sur le dos, on tourne la roue en appuyant simultanément sur la pédale gauche... c'est...

— … c'est le 'roulis' ! .. l'interrompit Rigel d'un ton agacé. - Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je ne conduis pas que des vaches et des cochons !

Intrigué malgré tout, il mima la manœuvre en effleurant les commandes de la main et du pied.

— Vous pouvez y aller franchement, monsieur Makiba : c'est déconnecté.

Le petit homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : prenant un large sourire, il sauta d'un pied sur la pédale, tout en poussant de toutes ses forces sur la barre.

— Att... !

La roue partit en violente rotation, entraînant Rigel avec elle !

— Au seccooouuurrrs !. !. !

Accroché par ses vêtements, le malheureux fit une bonne dizaine de tours avant que ses compagnons ne parviennent enfin à stopper sa course folle.

— Aaaaaaahhhh !

**.**

— Hahahahahaha !

Dans la salle de l'ordinateur, le rire de Tochiro résonnait, énorme, jusqu'au sommet de la voûte !

**.**

— Ça ira ! dit Rigel, récupérant sur le siège d'Albator : - J'en ai vu d'autre du temps de Buffalo Bill, quand je dressais les chevaux sauvages !

**.**

— La c'est plutôt 'Don Quichotte et ses moulins' que tu nous a interprété ! plaisanta l'ordinateur.

— Ça, ce n'est pas très charitable pour ce pauvre Rigel, Tochiro ! dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.  
— Eméraldas !. ? fit-il en découvrant sa rousse amie, souriante, dans l'encadrement de la porte. - .. je croyais que... ?  
— On décolle dans trois heures... j'ai donc encore un peu de temps à te consacrer !

**.**

**.**

Rigel, remis de ses émotions, le matelot reprit ses explications :

— Pour le tangage, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est avec les deux pédales de droite que cela se passe... Si j'appuie sur la première, je baisse le nez ! … l'autre : je le lève !  
— Compris ! dit Oyama. - mais cela doit être difficile à doser précisément, comparé à un manche à balai classique ?

— Exact ! .. c'est pour cela que le Capitaine ne s'en sers que rarement – à part en vol atmosphérique et lors des combats en secteur 'avant', pour rendre battantes les trois tourelles. – dans l'espace, il préfère basculer le vaisseau sur la tranche, puis donner un coup de gouvernail... c'est beaucoup plus rapide !

— Je vous crois sans peine... mais, au décollage et à l'atterrissage, comment faites vous pour le faire monter et descendre horizontalement ?  
— Grâce à ce bouton sur le moyeu... en le pressant, les pédales de tangage se mueront en commande d'altitude... un peu à la façon des ballasts des sous-marins ou des ballons dirigeables.

Cette fois Rigel se contenta prudemment de regarder.

**.**

**.**

— Mais que fait donc Actarus ? … le briefing est terminé, non ? dit Alcor à ses deux équipières, après que le dernier des autres participants ait quitté la cabine du capitaine.  
— Je croie qu'il désire parler seul à seul avec Albator, répondit Vénusia.  
— Hum... je comprend, moi aussi elle me gêne un peut cette opération ...

**.**

— 'Lâche' et 'déloyal' !?... nous somme en guerre... pas dans un duel ou un tournoi de chevalerie !... Des milliards de vies sont en jeux ! … répliqua Albator à Actarus, sans se départir de son calme, une fois la porte de la cabine refermé.  
— … ce qui signifie que vous ne reculerez devant rien...  
— Je m'interdis de tuer des civiles désarmés ou des prisonniers, mais sinon, oui :si j'ai l'occasion de tirer mon adversaire dans le dos... je n'hésite-pas !

— 'Pas les civils' ?… Vraiment !... et ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire... c'est quoi ?

Malgré le ton accusateur, tenté de mépris, le Pirate resta impassible :

— Si chacun fait son travail, il n'y aura que du dégât matériel !... et vous pouvez en penser ce que vous voulez, cela m'est égal !  
— Je vois...

Actarus tira un syPhone de sa poche et, après une rapide recherche, afficha une manchette de journal du XXXI° siècle avec la photo d'une ravissante mannequin, en robe très découpée, prise à l'instant où elle était touché par un rayon au dessus, un titre annonçant une série assassina contre des femmes. Autre manchette, datée de quelque années auparavant, avec le cadavre sanglant d'un homme étalé dans une rue...

**...** Le massacre des Sylvidres infiltrées... et le meurtre du trafiquant blessé... C'était vous ?

— Les Sylvidres de Tokyo on été victime d'un escadron de la mort de l'armée Terrienne, à qui j'avais fourni l'information en pensant qu'elle les capturerait (5)... Pour le trafiquant de la Planète-de-fer... c'était bien moi ! (6)

Comme son interlocuteur restait silencieux, il demanda :

**...** Vous allez rompre l'alliance ?...

Actarus fit 'non' de la tête.

**...** … Malgré ce que je viens de vous dire ?  
— Si vous vous en tenez à la ligne rouge que vous vous êtes fixé... il n'y aura rien de changé... Pour le trafiquant... je veux croire que c'était sous le coup de la colère.

**.**

**Dans la salle de l'ordinateur..**.

— J'espère qu'Albator) arrivera à le convaincre... ça me gênerais de les voir se fâcher... dit Tochiro.  
. . . . . . . — 'De les voir' !. ?... Ne me dit pas que tu as une caméra dans la cabine de ton Capitaine !... ironisa gentiment Eméraldas.  
— Heu.. non, c'est...

— Je plaisante !... pour en revenir à Actarus, je ne suis pas inquiète : il le convaincra !  
— Tu es bien sur de toi ?... Avec les politiciens, Albator à souvent prêché dans le désert.  
— Actarus est intelligent... ça fait toute la différence.

**.**

Alcor et Phénicia quittèrent l'_Arcadia - _sans Vénusia, restée en arrière pour attendre Actarus - par l'une des passerelles reliant le vaisseau amiral à ses voisins de dock. Le yeux rivés sur son syPhone (cadeau d'Eméraldas) le jeune homme se repassait les images de son combat contre Jojibell, ce qui inquiéta son amie :

— Alcor, tu ne...  
— Si !... et cette fois, c'est elle qui ira au 'club de la chenille' ! (7)  
— Nooonn !... Tu ne l'affrontera-pas seul ! cria-t-elle presque, en songeant à la vision de son cauchemar.

— !. ? Phény, du calme... cette Sylvidre est meilleure pilote que les Végiens, mais elle n'est pas invincible... Elle c'est tout de même fait descendre deux fois..  
— Une seule fois en combat aérien ! .. et encore : Nausicaâ et son ailier ont du s'y mettre à deux, et la prendre par surprise pour y arriver !... C'est elle qui me l'a dit !...

Elle tira de sa poche son propre appareil et l'alluma...

**. . .** quant à la seconde... regarde ce film de la deuxième attaque contre l'_Arcadia_... tu verra que Tochiro a du tirer une vingtaine de missiles pour arriver seulement à la toucher... et dix de plus pour enfin détruire son antérak !

Impressionné, Alcor ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un juron... mais il rétorqua.

— Même le Baron Rouge a trouvé son maître... et par un pilote qui n'avait pas son palmarès !... alors c'est pas elle qui fera exception !  
— Sauf qu'elle a un avantage qu'il n'avait pas... c'est une plante !  
— Je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir !

. — Ça a tout à y voir, espèce inconscient ! … Phénicia sortit les schémas et diagramme du combats (fait par Alcor lui même) -... regarde : lors de cette boucle, elle c'est prise au minimum 9G... et pourtant elle est resté suffisamment fraîche pour te moucher au passage ! alors que n'importe quel être normal aurait été assommé par le voile noir !... pourquoi à ton avis ?... et bien parce-que, comme ses semblable, cette Sylvidre n'a ni cœur, ni système sanguin, de ce fait la force centrifuge n'a presque aucun effet sur elle ! … Si tu la défie seul, tu te fera à nouveau abattre … et cette fois ci, tu... tu... sa voix se brisa.

Alcor attira la jeune femme contre sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux :

— D'accord Phénicia, tu a gagné : je ne l'attaquerais pas seul... je te le promets !

A demi rassurée elle l'embrassa... Elle se rendit alors compte que leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'au pont du _Minotaur_, le vaisseau jumeau de celui qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, la veille de l'invasion (8). C'est à cet instant que Phénicia compris qu'Alcor l'avait lui aussi vécu : les pensées qu'elle venait d'intercepter et le trouble de son visage, ne laissait aucun doute.

La jeune femme souria : elle le soupçonnait, mais, d'avoir d'un coup la confirmation que les réactions d'Alcor lors de ce songe, n'étaient pas dûes qu'à son imagination... cela faisait drôle !... Soudain, elle pâlit : le petit homme, allongé dans son dos après la dernière étreinte et qui ressemblait tant à , en plus jeune - lui n'ont plus n'avait peut être pas été qu'une simple illusion ?... '' Oyama ?...Oyama ?... comme le réincarné de l'ordinateur ! ''

Chancelante, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde :

— Tochiro... espèce de S.. ! ! !

Eméraldas, qui passait à ce moment en plate-forme volante, fronça les sourcils.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

(1) Celui de l'_Arcadia_ \- voir 'Aigle &amp; Corneille', T.2, ch.15.

(2) "La sorcière Rouge", T.1, ch.11 &amp; 13 et "Aigle &amp; Corneille", T.2, ch.2, 8 &amp; 18.

(3) **Missiles Sigma** : missiles perforants en forme de vrilles.  
\- **Pyro-bombes** : roquettes incendiaires et explosives.  
(ces armes avaient été conçu à l'origine pour le _Fossoirak_, mais Phénicia avait emporté les plans, lors de son départ pour Euphor et en avait fait fabriquer des versions adapté aux lance-missiles des navettes)

(4) "La sorcière Rouge", T.1, ch.4 et "Aigle &amp; Corneille", T.2, ch.12.

(5) Dans 'Albator 78' (et le manga qui l'a inspiré) c'est bien Albator (aidé de Ramis et Nausicäa) qui a massacré les Sylvidres infiltrées (voir ep.7), mais l'Albator de cette fic est inspiré de celui de la série '84', qui est un homme très différent des autres visions du personnage (à par pour celle du film 'Waga Seishun no Arcadia', des deux premiers films de 'Galaxy Express' et des OVA 'Harlock Saga').

(6) "Albator 84", ep.8

(7) Au début les parachutes étaient en soie.

(8) "La sorcière Rouge", T.1, ch.4 .


	6. VAM Chapter 6

.

CHAPITRE VI

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sur la passerelle de l'**_**Arcadia**_**.**

L'éclairage se mit à clignoter et à varier d'intensité.

— Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Rigel.  
— Ça vient de l'ordinateur principal, répondit leur guide, après avoir consulté un écran de contrôle. – Il cafouille, je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

**.**

Le syPhone de Mima sonna alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la passerelle :

« Mima, va tout de suite sur la plage avant du _Death Shadow_ ! » ordonna la voix d'Albator. « Phénicia s'y trouve avec Eméraldas et Kabuto, tu lui dira tout au sujet du rêve en commun ».  
— Vous voulez dire Capitaine, que... ?  
« Oui, la mystérieuse inconnue de Tochiro, c'était-elle ! »

La radariste rebroussa chemin au pas de course.

**.**

**.**

**Sur la passerelle du cuirassé** la lumière revient progressivement à la normal.

— Puisqu'on est dans les explications techniques... dit Oyama, en regardant une photo de l'_Arcadia_, accrochée a une cloison - … il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue : à quoi peuvent servir, sur un vaisseau spatial, les grandes prises d'air sous le ventre et à l'emplanture des ailes ?

— Ah, ça, c'est pour le moteur aérobie en vol atmosphérique, expliqua leur guide.

— 'aérobic' !. ? intervint Rigel, perplexe.  
— ' a-é-r-o-b-i-e', rectifia Oyama, cela désigne un moteur qui utilise l'oxygène de l'air ambiant comme comburant... Exemple : un moteur à explosion de voiture ou un turbo-réacteur d'avion.  
— Raaah !.. pourquoi employer des termes aussi tarabiscoté !. ? bougonna le ranchéro

Le petit ingénieur repris ses questions au matelot :

— Vous utilisez donc deux types de moteur... pourtant, je n'ai vu que deux tuyères à l'arrière ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont en asymétrie ? un à gauche, un à droite ?  
— Non, ce sont en fait des propulseurs mixtes : aérobie-VASIMR... Aérobie en vol atmosphérique VASIMR dans l'espace.

— !. ? Ah, d'accord ! … et pourquoi est ce que vous n'utilisez ce ' Vasimir' que dans espace ?... Ses émanations sont dangereuses ?  
— Non … enfin : pas plus que l'aérobie... En fait le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il ne peut fonctionner que dans le vide... Tochiro, svp, est-ce que tu pourrais leur montrer ?

Pas de réaction.

'' !. ? mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ?

L'homme sélectionna alors manuellement une série de commande sur un menu défilant les voyants encadrant l'écran de plafond s'allumèrent, puis les plans et schémas techniques du moteur affichèrent au dessus de leur têtes.

— Un moteur à plasma ! ... Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama Oyama, la mine réjouie : - Le _Variable specific impulse magnetoplasma rocket _ ' V.A.S.I.M.R', j'aurais du comprendre tout de suite !  
— V-vous connaissez !. ?  
— Oui, le concept a été imaginé par l'un de nos contemporains, il y a deux ans. (J)

Sans attendre, le petit ingénieur entreprit de tout expliquer à un Rigel qui avait déjà du mal à suivre :

— En fait, leur moteur ne combine pas deux, mais quatre systèmes propulsifs... (dont trois concentrés dans le seul VASIMIR) : aérobie ionique; électromagnétique électrothermique ...  
— Ah !...  
— Pour le VASIMIR, et bien : imagine un tube fermé à l'une de ses extrémités, comme... un tube à essai, par exemple !... Maintenant, imagine-le doublé à l'intérieur par un tube de quartz, de section inférieure, faisant le quart de sa longueur.

Il désigna une tubulure sortant de l'extrémité fermé du moteur :

**. . .** Le carburant est injecté par là, sous forme gazeuse, directement dans le petit tube, où il sera d'abord confiné, avant d'être ionisé jusqu'à une température de 30 000 kelvins par l'hélicon, ce qui...

Devant la mine ahurie de son ami, il interrompit son exposé.

**. . .** C'est une antenne en double spirale enveloppant le petit tube de quartz... rien à voir avec le cousin du trombone.  
— Ah bon, tu me rassures, répondit l'autre en souriant à pleine dent. - … remarque avec un moteur appelé ' Vassili'...  
— V-A-S-I-M-R... Rigel !... rien à voir avec... le fondateur des ballets russes de Monte-Carlo !

Ils se mirent à rire, sous le regard condescendant de leur guide :

'' Quelle bande de vieux schnoques ! ''

**.**

Redevenant sérieux, Oyama repris ses explications :

. . . . . . . — Bon, comme je te l'ai dit, le gaz est ionisé transformé en plasma, il sera alors canalisé à la sortie du tube par une série d'électroaimants circulaires - pour éviter tout contact avec les parois du moteur - jusqu'à une bobine inductrice où il sera de nouveau ionisé et chauffé à plus de 10 mégakelvins, avant d'être éjecté par la tuyère.

— Ah !... et le gros tuyau qui enveloppe ton ' Vasimir', il sert à quoi ?  
— C'est un statoréacteur... la composante aérobie de leur moteur... c'est pour lui les grandes entrées d'air à l'extérieur du vaisseau.. et juste à l'embouchure du ' tuyau', tu as les pales du compresseur permettant au statoréacteur de démarrer et fonctionner à vitesse 'zéro'... comme un turbo-réacteur...

Le petit ingénieur s'arrêta un instant pour relire les notes qu'il avait couché sur son calepin, avant de se tourner vers le matelot :

**. . .** Si j'ai bien tout compris... au démarrage : mise en route du compresseur... Quand la pression d'air est suffisante dans le statoréacteur : injection du carburant et allumage l' _Arcadia_ décolle... Arrivé à une altitude où l'atmosphère est suffisamment ténue pour qu'il fonctionne : allumage du VASIMIR - extinction du statoréacteur...

— Oui... c'est à peu près ça, répondit l'homme, impressionné. - mais.. (il se mit à sourire).. il y a tout de même quelques subtilités ' techniques', ...

Il ouvrit sur l'écran une dizaine de schémas techniques supplémentaires. Devant leurs complexités, Rigel devient cramoisi et cria :

— ASSEZ !. !. ! j'en ai la tête grooossse comme une citrouille de votre ' Vassili' !... votre 'aérobic' !... votre 'statotruc' !... alors... CHANGEZ DE DISQUE !

Les deux s'arrêtèrent net. Satisfait, le propriétaire du Ranch du Bouleau blanc demanda :

**. . .** Votre télé là, elle peut capter des programmes intéressantes ?... des films ?  
— Heu !.. ici, dans la banlieue de Saturne, ça serait un peu difficile... et de toute façon, avec la coque du _SSX_ qui fait cage de Faraday, aucune onde radio ne pourrait passer... il ajouta : En temps normal on s'en sers surtout pour programmer la navigation ' warp' et pour le télescope-spatial.

— Un télescope ! Les yeux de Rigel pétillèrent : - vous pourriez faire une démonstration ?... Il leva les mains en souriant : -... je sais qu'on risque pas de voir d'étoile la où on est... c'est juste pour voir comment il fonctionne !

D'abord hésitant, le matelot se dirigea vers un pupitre et, après avoir vérifier qu'aucun être humain ou robot ne se baladait au pied du vaisseau, il actionna une série de commandes d'un bossage sous le nez de l'A_rcadia_, un appareil composé de trois tubes descendit et bientôt une vue géante de l'intérieur du dock s'afficha. Après avoir donné quelque explications, il lui laissa les commandes. Oyama, qui avait encore des questions, attira l'homme d'équipage dans un coin et lui demanda à voix basse :

— Votre moteur à plasma... il doit consommer une énergie énorme ?...Ne me dite pas que c'est avec des panneaux solaires que vous l'alimentez ?... Vous avez une pile atomique ?  
— Au début, oui !... mais maintenant on a mieux : les générateurs à mouvement perpétuel.  
— A... mouvement perpétuel ?  
— Oui, enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit pour faire simple... même si Alizée déteste... Il rit - ... Elle dit que ce genre d'abus de langage c'est bon pour les ânes... mais bon elle a le droit, puisque c'est elle qui l'a inventé.  
— Ah... et quel est le principe.  
— Celui du moteur électrique avec, à la place des électroaimants, des aimants permanents, fait dans une matière qui change de polarité quand elle est traversé par une impulsion électrique... Impulsion qui ne consomme qu'un quart de ce que produit l'alternateur reliée au moteur.  
— C'est..c'est génial !

Le cri de triomphe de Rigel, heureux d'avoir réussit à maîtrisé les commandes, interrompit. L'image du télescope pivota et c'est coque leur voisin immédiat, le _Minotaur,_ qui défila en gros plan.

— Oh mais c'est Alcor et la petite Phénicia qui... oh ?

Sur le pont avant du croiseur de bataille, la Princesse discutait avec Eméraldas ils n'entendaient rien de ce qu'elles se disaient, mais tous avaient comprit que la chose était sérieuse : les mains de l'une étaient agité de tiques nerveux et le regard de l'autre, glacial quant à Alcor, il ne savait plus où se mettre... heureusement arriva à cette instant Mima qui entreprit sans tarder d'apaiser le conflit.

Au bout de longue minutes d'explication, les tiques de Phénicia s'atténuèrent et le regard d'Eméraldas se radouci le visage de la sœur d'Actarus se couvrit de larme et finalement elle se jeta dans les bras de la Pirate, qui l'étreignit.

**.**

**.**

— G_oldorak_, go !  
— _Arcadia_, décollage !  
— _Queen Eméraldas_, décollage !

L'un après l'autre et dans un silence radio total, le robot, le cuirassé et le croiseur auxiliaire, s'élevèrent dans le dock et franchirent le sas. Une fois dans l'espace, ramenant leurs moteurs au minimum, ils se mirent en attente. La forteresse spatial referma sa coquille de camouflage, ralluma son halo lumineux de fausse comète et repris sa course en direction de la ceinture d'astéroïdes.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, un signal sonore retentit dans la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

— Les Terriens ont réussi, la voie est libre Capitaine. confirma Mima après avoir décodé le message du Centre.

_Quelque heures plus tôt, une fusée ZUV modifié avait décollée du pas de tir du centre spatial avec Argoli aux commandes. Après une révolution autour de la Terre, celui-ci avait, par feinte, mis le cap sur la Lune, ce qui lui avait permis de se rapprocher du destroyer Illumidas, sans attirer sa méfiance. _

_Une fois masqué au radar adverse par l'astre lunaire, il ouvrit la coiffe de nez et tira cinq missiles anti-radars, qui, navigant d'abord en trajectoire programmée, contournèrent le satellite, puis, foncèrent droit sur le vaisseau ennemi en se guidant sur ses émissions. Les Illumidas, trompés par l'absence d'alerte sur le RWR, ne les détectèrent que trop tard. Les CIWS _(10) _parvinrent in-extremis à en éliminer deux, mais les missiles restants détruisirent le radar principal, privant le destroyer de tout moyen de détection à longue porté._

Des lampes Aldis clignotèrent, l'escadre se scinda en deux, avec, d'un coté l'_Arcadia_ et de l'autre _Goldorak_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_.

— Tout compte fait, j'aurais tout de même préféré en être, plutôt que d'aller jouer au convoyeur... j'ai un peut l'impression de tirer au flanc... soupira Alcor, à bord du vaisseau d'Eméraldas, en regardant s'éloigner celui d'Albator.  
— Moi aussi, dit Phénicia. - ...mais ce n'est pas quelques heures de simulateur qui suffisent à faire de nous des pilotes de spacewolfs... et notre mission est tout aussi importante pour la suite !  
— Elle a raison !... intervint Vénusia : plus vite nos appareils seront sur le _SSX.._ plus vite ils seront adaptés aux vol spatial... et plus vite nous retournerons au combat !

— Princesse... un message d'Euphor !... annonça Eméraldas.

Elle l'installa à une console et y transféra la communication.

Après un ultime échange de signaux lumineux, les silhouettes des trois astronefs se tintèrent d'un bleu lumineux, puis de bandes blanches encore plus brillantes, avant de disparaître.

**A bord du **_**Queen Eméradas**_**, **autour duquel défilait les étoiles à une vitesse indéfinissable...

— … ? Phéni... tu en fais une tête... dit Alcor, penché sur son épaule.  
— Il y a de quoi !... Elle toucha l'écran. - Vénusia, vient voir... ça te concerne également !

**.**

A peine sortit de warp, G_oldorak_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ piquèrent directement sur les cotes Japonaises. Après une demi-heure d'une descente accélérée et une percée à travers un nuage, ils arrivèrent en vue du Centre, couvert de neige. Après avoir dégivré à coup de rayons la porte accès du barrage - qui, bloqué par la glace refusa un moment de s'ouvrir - le robot regagna son hangar, où, à peine arrivé, l'élévateur le fit descendre jusqu'à l'atelier où les mécanicien l'attendaient pour remplacer ses fulguropoings qui avaient beaucoup soufferts des derniers combats. Dehors, le vaisseau pirate atterrit à proximité du bâtiment, à coté duquel attendaient l'_Alcorak_, le _Vénusiak , _le _Fossoirak _et une dizaine de conteneurs posés sur des camions chenillés.

Dès sa descente du rayon élévateur, Eméraldas se dirigea vers le - qui avançait à sa rencontre - tout en s'efforçant de retenir ses cheveux et sa cape que le vent faisait onduler furieusement.

— Heureuse de vous retrouver Professeur ! Dit-elle.  
— Moi de même Eméraldas ! … Je dois dire que vous nous avez fait très peur !... Il leva les yeux vers la coque rafistolé du vaisseau. – Il est très endommagé...  
— Nous n'avons fait que le minimum de réparation pour donner la priorité à l'_Arcadia_...

Le chef du Centre approuva d'un sourire , avant de s'adresser aux équipier de son fils adoptif : - Alcor, Phénicia, Vénusia, .. content de vous revoir également !... Vos appareils sont prêt... une fois les conteneurs de munitions et de pièces de rechanges chargés, vous pourrez les embarquer...

— un instant Professeur ! dit la pirate : il faut d'abord sortir les cosmowings...

La rampe arrière du gros vaisseau abaissa, et, deux gros chasseur-bombardiers, aux doubles cockpits en 'escalier', en descendirent en roulant et vinrent se garer dans l'alignement des OVT. Les portes s'ouvrent et Alizée et Tadashi Monono en descendirent

**. . .** le capitaine Albator vous en fait cadeau pour remplacer l'_Alcorak_ et le _Cosmorak_ comme lanceur de satellites... Le jeune Tadashi restera ici le temps de former Argoli à leur pilotage.

— Merci, mais... c'est trop...  
— Non Professeur : ce sont des modèles de début de série, complètement obsolètes, qui ne servaient plus qu'à l'entraînement... Ils seront plus utiles ici !  
— Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi faite vous tout cela, alors que nos descendants vous traitent en parias ?  
— Pourquoi ? (la jolie rousse ramena une énième fois ses cheveux en arrière)... mais parce-que des gens comme vous et vos amis, méritez que l'on se donne de la peine...

— Heu.. et moi on m'oublie ? dit le petit homme descendu en dernier.  
— Oh ! pardon Rigel, fit confus le directeur du Centre... je suis également heureux de vous revoir... Votre escapade vous a plus ?  
— Formidable !... j'ai même pu réaliser l'un de mes vieux rêve : jouer au poker dans l'espace avec un extraterrestre !  
— Actarus ?

Gestes de dénégation du petit homme

— Oh, Nonnonnon !... J'ai déjà donné !... je l'ai fait avec une espèce de Nelson, très bien sapé...un vraie milord !

. . . . . .Rires d'Alcor, Vénusia et Phénicia.

**. . .** … !. ? Je vous assure qu'il était bien costumé en Nelson... Il avait même la lettre 'N' brodée sur son uniforme...  
— Rigel... dit Eméradas, un léger sourire aux lèvres... je vous déconseille de le répéter à son équipage, car il y a des admirateurs de Mr. Napoléon Bonaparte à bord...

Le ranchero rougi de confusion.

— Ah oui !... Le bandit corse qui c'est couronné empereur !... plaisanta Alcor.  
— Ça aussi je vous déconseille de le leur répéter.. .  
— On s'en moque de leur avis !...répliqua Phénicia... C'était un traîneur de sabre comme les autres… (elle rougie à son tour)...hoops ! pardon Eméraldas ! Heu... un fauteur de guerre comme Véga... ou votre Sylvidra !... Il a juste été plus habile à se construire une légende !

— …. Et à trouver des naïfs pour l'entretenir, vous avez raison…. Mais inutile de mettre Amus dans l'embarra... alors gardez le pour vous, Princesse !... répondit la Pirate, toujours pince-sans-rire.

**.**

— Amus est un Illumidas ?... comme ceux que vous avez combattu avant les Sylvidres ?.. demanda Procyon à Eméraldas, une fois les autres partis.  
— Oui...c'est même lui commandait les forces qui nous traquaient... avant de nous rejoindre, deux ans plus tard, dans la lutte contre Sylvidra... Vous souriez Professeur ?  
— Oui...Végienne... Sylvidres...Illumidas... (il tira une pipe de sa poche et commença à la bourrer)... Vous avez un don pour convertir vos ennemi...

— Merci... mais, lui et elles, avaient déjà pris leurs décisions avant de nous rencontrer... Alizée : suite à l'invasion de sa planète par les Sylvidres... Rubia : pour sauver son amoureux... et parce-qu'elle ne supportait plus les mauvais traitement infligé aux prisonniers... Cygna : pour soustraire des civiles à la guerre...

Elle regarda un instant Alcor, Vénusia et Phénicia marchant vers leur appareils avec une aisance bien supérieur à celle de ce pauvre Rigel, qui s'enfonçait dans la neige jusqu'au haut des cuisses à chaque pas... Elle sourit

**. . .** Quand à Amus, son histoire est encore plus compliquée : après avoir été destitué et emprisonné une première fois - pour s'être opposé à l'attaque d'une planète coupable d'avoir laissé l'Arcadia faire escale - il fut capturé par les Sylvidres... qui en firent leur esclave... avant que Rubia ne le fasse évadé et...

Un cri de Phénicia, suivit d'un bruit d'arme laser, l'interrompit net !

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

(1) En 1979, par le physicien et astronaute Costa-ricain, Franklin Chang-Diaz.


	7. VAM Chapter 7

.

CHAPITRE VII

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alcor rengaina son gravity-saber (1) et poussa du pied le cadavre du rat, gisant à quelque pas du _Fossoirak_ :

— Tu les attire ma parole !...

Il se prit dans la seconde une boule de neige.  
Vénusia s'approcha de la dépouille.

— Pauvre rat ...

A peine l'avait-t-elle dit, qu'elle se pris à son tour une boule.

**.**

**.**

**Porte-astronef **_**Horos**_**, vaisseau amiral de l'escadre d'attaque végienne, **à quatre million de milliards de kilomètres de la...

— M... le c... ! pesta Kariméros devant l'écran devenu noir...

Il se tourna vers son chef... qu'il trouva comme absent.

**. . .** Mon général ! … le vaisseau vert n'est pas avec eux … et celui de la 'Sorcière' à l'air encore endommagé... c'est une occasion unique !

Se ressaisissant, Kolos fit envoyer un message au GQG et ordonna un warp vers la Terre

— On n'attend pas la réponse du Généralissime (2) ?  
— Pas le temps !... il faut battre le fer quand il est encore chaud !

Alors que les lumières des étoiles, parurent soudain se précipiter contre les vitres, il replongea dans ses pensées : '' Alizée... c'est impossible !... ''. Il avait déjà cru l'apercevoir sur la base spatial des pirates... mais la, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : c'était bien elle !... seul sa coiffure avait changée !

Il se remémora leur toute première rencontre dans ce laboratoire, la veille de la première guerre contre la Terre lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiment pour une femme (à part pour sa mère) s'était sentit fondre comme un adolescent devant ce visage altier, ces yeux vert, cette silhouette à la fois fine et voluptueuse... il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser de force. Ne travaillant pas sur les même programme de recherche, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de la revoir et encore moins de devenir intime.. et cela d'autant plus que la belle était toute entière à ses recherches, au coté de son frère Zéphyr pour lequel elle semblait éprouver un amour presque incestueux. La nouvelle de sa mort avait achevé de détruire le peut d'espoirs qu'il lui restait... et voilà maintenant qu'elle réapparaissait...

**.**

**.**

— Vas-y ma petite fille... montre leur !... haranguait Rigel, excité par la bataille de boule de neige qui avait suivit les gestes d'humeurs de Phénicia... mais Procyon mit fin au joyeux pugilat en rappelant au Aigles leur mission.

Au moment de monter dans son appareil, Alcor demanda à un mécanicien :

— On à des nouvelles de Banta ?  
— Non.. heu, enfin si peut être : un homme correspondant à son signalement a été vu essayant de pénétrer dans un radio-télescope en compagnie d'une très jolie femme.  
— La Sylvidre bien sur... il s'est fait complètement embobiner.  
— Au moins ont sait qu'il est vivant... si c'est bien lui !

Dans le vrombissement de leurs soufflantes de sustentations, l'_Alcorak_ et le _Vénusiak_ s'élevèrent et,glissant l'un derrière l'autre à moins d'un mètre du sol, se dirigèrent vers la rampe du _Queen Eméraldas_, suivit du _Fossoirak_ se déplaçant sur ses chenilles.

Laissant Antarès et Eméraldas superviser la manœuvre, Procyon regagna le Centre et descendit à l'atelier où _Goldorak_ se trouvait déjà entre les mains des techniciens. A la satisfaction du Professeur, la dépose des avant-bras endommagés était presque achevé... surpris de ne pas voir Actarus, on lui répondit qu'il était monté à l'infirmerie  
Arrivé dans la salle de soin, il le trouva assis, torse nu, en trains de se faire traiter sa vielle blessure à la lampe à rayon. Malgré sa douleur, Actarus lui souria. Ayant terminé, le médecin rangea son matériels et, laissant le Prince se rhabiller, il entraîna le Professeur hors de la pièce et, l'air sombre, lui donna une enveloppe ouverte. A l'intérieur, un bilan des dernier examens médicaux, les soins effectues, les prescriptions... et surtout une lettre de Rubia, la doctoresse Sylvidre de l'_Arcadia_ :

« _Cher Professeur Procyon, j'ai tenté sur votre fils un traitement expérimentale pour stopper, sinon freiner, la progression de sa tumeur, malheureusement c'est un échec... et son état c'est encore aggravé... Je continuerais à chercher, mais je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai peu d'espoir_ ».

Une larme coula sur la joue du quinquagénaire.

**.**

**.**

Pendant ce temps, du coté de Saturne, dans le dock du _SSX-2_, au CO du cuirassé _Richelieu_, Amus consulta sa montre :

'' L'_Arcadia_ à du lancer sa ponté ! '', pensa-t-il.

A bord du croiseur de bataille _Minotaur_, voisin, Nausicäa et Ramis se firent la même réflexion.

**.**

Effectivement, à quatre millions de milliards de kilomètres de la, une soixantaine de Spacewolf, Cosmowings, Aviscoupes et space-Etendard - ces derniers prêté par le _Richelieu -_ jaillir de la soute du cuirassé pirate et foncèrent sur leur objectif : la flotte civile Sylvidre.  
Prenant par surprise l'unique 'zoness' d'escorte, les chasseurs-bombardiers se ruèrent sur les transports de passager et tirèrent contre eux des missiles à têtes non explosives aux graphites, qui, avec une précision quasi diabolique, s'enfoncèrent dans les tuyères de leurs moteurs, les mettant hors-d'usage sans faire de victime parmi les passagers &amp; équipages. Réagissant, l'escorteur riposta de toutes ses pièces et fit décoller ses chasseurs, mais, trop tard : les assaillants étaient déjà loin.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, sur la passerelle d'_Arcadia_ – qui attendait le retour de ses escadrilles, à demi dissimulé derrière un astéroïde – Albator observait sur l'écran du télescope spatial, la centaine transports à la dérive. Quand Mima intercepta un message du croiseur demandant l'aide de la flotte de guerre, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

'' Je reste septique '' lui dit alors, par télépathie Tochiro : '' il y a trois ans Sylvidra n'a pas hésité à en massacrer des centaines, enfant compris... alors je la vois mal retarder ses plans d'invasion de Terre pour leur venir en aide ! ''  
'' C'est différent... il y a trois ans elle pouvait invoquer leur 'désobéissance', mais la, si elle les abandonne elle se discrédite !''

Alors que les chasseurs-bombardiers appontaient, Mima annonça une communication de Sylvidra.

'' Quand ont parle du loup !''

La reine des Sylvidres, glaciale et hiératique, apparu sous forme d'hologramme.  
Les deux adversaires, qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années, se dévisagèrent de longues secondes. Sylvidra pris la parole :

— Albator, je te respectais . .. mais, après ce que tu viens de faire... c'est terminé !

Sourire amusé du Pirate :

— Je suis dispensé de ton estime ?

Un instant suffoquée, la reine siffla :

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre, lâche !

Sursaut indigné des Sylvidres de l'Arcadia.

— Comment osez-vous parler de lâcheté après ce que vous avez fait à la mère de Torus (3) Majesté !... intervint Rubia.  
— 'Majesté' ! … peuh, en voila des salamalecs ! .. grinça Cygna.  
— … comment pouvez-vous faire la moral après tous les massacres que vous avez ordonné !

Le visage de Sylvidra se fit dédaigneux :

— Tu me fais pitié Albator : même plus assez d'autorité pour empêcher ces traîtresses de polluer la discutions..  
— Aaaahahahaha … ça te dérange la vérité, hein !.. ricana Cygna... mais tu peux ravaler ta bave : elle n'a pas d'effet sur le Capitaine !

Un éclair de haine passa dans yeux de la Reine

— Toi, je te promets que ton agonie sera longue !

. . . . . . . — Fin de la conversation !... coupa sèchement Albator, en voyant Mima lui faire signe qu'un autre message venait d'arriver.

Une fois l'hologramme de la reine disparu...

— C'est le Centre : les Végiens attaquent la Terre !

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

(1) Cadeau d'Eméradas (Aigle &amp; Corneille, ch.20).

(2) Minos

(3) Lumani, qui fut atrocement torturé à l'électricité pour obliger son fils à se rendre.  
Ce dernier, soldat esclave, venait de trouver refuge sur l'_Altlantis_, en compagnie de Rubia, d'on il était amoureux - voir Albator 78, ep.26 "L'étoile filante de l'amour".


	8. VAM Chapter 8

.

CHAPITRE VIII

**.**

**.**

**.**

Au klaxon d'alerte, les '_Aigles_' et les '_SSX_', arrivèrent presque en même temps dans la salle de contrôle. Sur l'écran principal, entourée d'une nuée de navettes, une soucoupe à l'allure de scarabée, dans laquelle les vétérans de la première guerre contre Véga crurent reconnaître celle d'Horos... avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été tué par Alcor (1).

Du faux-cratère dorsal, jaillit un antérak anthropomorphe à tête de dragon, tractant quatre sphères vertes à pointes plus grosse que lui.

— Ces coquilles !.?... la 'Bête' !(2)... Quorra avait raison !

**.**

**.**

— A quoi vous jouez Kolos ?... et surtout sans me prévenir !...lança Midori en pénétrant en coup de vent  
sur la passerelle du vaisseau végien.

Le général tourna à peine la tête :

— Je suis vos conseils : j'attaque et je discute après !  
— Fort bien... et vous espérez quoi : conquérir la Terre à vous seul ?  
— Non, régler une bonne fois pour toute son compte au Prince et à la 'Sorcière' !

Il pressa quelque bouton et une vidéo de l'arrivé de _Goldorak_ et du _Queen Eméradas _au Centre, défila sur l'écran de la console. La Sylvidre aux yeux noir tira immédiatement un syPhone de sa poche et le brancha au câble d'antenne.

— Et vous pensez y arriver sans nous !... ironisa-t-elle, tout en pianotant sur l'écran. - … alors que vous vous y êtes cassé les dents, quand le Prince d'Euphor n'avait que son robot et la petite soucoupe de Kabuto pour l'aider !  
— Bien voyons, et quand le Gang-des-balafrés vous ont fait perdre la guerre à deux contre mille... c'était plus glorieux !  
— Touché !

— De toute façon, là, j'ai une force de frappe que n'avaient pas mes prédécesseurs. ajouta-t-il en regardant l'antérak des frères Balzamo plonger dans les nuages avec son attelage et l'escorte de navettes.

— Tien donc.. ils avaient pourtant beaucoup plus de robots à l'époque ?.. alors, pourquoi se sont-ils obstinés à les envoyer individuellement ?... surtout que ça a duré longtemps votre histoire...

— … deux ans pendant lesquels, vos Minos, Hydargos, Horos et Acheron, s'en sont tenu à cette 'tactique'... alors, fierté mal placée... ou manque d'imagination ?

— Non mais dites donc vous !.!.! rugit Kolos, en faisant vibrer l'accoudoir sous son poing... Horos a fait de son mieux avec ce qu'il avait !... C'est pas de sa faute, ni des autres, si l'escadre d'attaque avait été privée des trois-quart de ses golgoths à cause d'un pira...

Le Végien s'interrompit net.

— Continuez, Kolos... vous en avez dit trop ou pas assez ! Ironisa-t-elle.

'' M... ! Quel c... !... mais quel c... ! '' pensa-t-il  
— Bon... De toute façon votre Reine le sait déjà, reprit-il l'air las... En fait nos ennuis ont commencé avant même le premier assaut contre la Terre... Nous en étions encore aux vols de reconnaissance, quand un grand vaisseaux noir s'est mit à attaquer nos convois de ravitaillement et nos planètes minières

— Un grand vaisseau noir ?  
— Grand comme vos croiseurs... mais avec une forme triangulaire, très allongé... un dos arrondi... un ventre biseauté... Bref, résulta des courses, la base de la lune noire été obligées de céder presque toutes ses escadrilles aux régiments qui le traquait, avec la maintenance et tout le tralala ...et nous nous somme retrouvé à faire une guerre de loqueteux... avec même pas dix golgoths, une escadre de navettes, une soucoupe-amirale... et pas assez de pièces de rechanges pour tout faire voler !

Midori voulut poser une autre question, mais cet instant un radariste annonça que trois petits vaisseaux et un gros venaient de décoller du centre spatial.

— Ça commence ! Jubila Kolos en claquant des doigts.

**.**

**.**

**Au Centre, quelque minutes plus tôt...**

— Dans combien de temps ? Demanda Procyon au téléphone.  
« Vingt...vingt-cinq minutes... impossible de faire mieux, Professeur...Nous avons monté les nouveaux avant-bras, mais ils nous reste encore de nombreux branchements à terminer » répondit le chef d'atelier.

Il reposa le combiné l'air grave..

— Ont ne peut plus attendre !..dit alors Alcor.. il faut intervenir avant que ces monstres ne fassent des centaines de victimes … alors on se passera de _Goldorak_ !...Venez les filles !  
— Oui !  
— Hai !

. . . . . . Sans attendre la réponse du Professeur il se rua hors de la salle. Instinctivement Actarus voulu retenir Vénusia par le bras, mais celle-ci s'était déjà lancée sur les talons d'Alcor et Phénicia.  
L'euphorien resta une instant la main en l'air.

— Actarus...  
— Maintenant que la situation est inversée, je comprend mieux ce que vous avez enduré..

**.**

— Alcor... dit la voix de Phénicia

Le pied à demi sur la plate-forme de l'élévateur, le jeune homme se retourna

**. . . **… fais bien attention à toi...  
— Ça ira ! Il sourit... C'est juste des grosses brutes débiles à qui vous allons botter le c... !

— . . .

Faisant le plus rapidement possible la manœuvre inverse, l'_Alcorak_, le _Vénusiak_ et le _Fossoirak_ s'extraient, l'un après l'autre, de la soute du _Queen Eméraldas_ et s'envolent. Pendant ce temps les monstrogothes s'étaient détaché de leurs remorques et, toujours dans leur coquilles, avaient atterrit, chacun sur un site important, ou une grande ville. Deux sur l'île principale, à Tokyo et Wakayama un sur la grande île du nord, à Chitose ; le dernier sur l'île du sud, à Kumamoto.

Immédiatement avertis, les pilotes en vol et ceux restés au Centre, se concertèrent par radio sur la tactique à employer... Restés groupé et éliminer un à un les cyborgs(3) Végiens, comme le préconisait Eméraldas... c'était la solution de sagesse... mais c'était aussi laisser les autres villes seuls face aux monstrogoths restant.

— Non, ce serait trop cruel ! protesta Alcor à l'écran.  
— Oui, approuva Phénicia.  
— Ils ont déjà trop souffert dans le passé ! renchérit Vénusia.

— Si vous vous faites tuer, ce ne sera pas trois, mais quatre villes qui seront détruites... et complètement cette fois !... Insista Eméraldas.

Mais trois pilotes avaient déjà coupé la communication. N'y tenant plus Actarus descendit à l'atelier, pour être prêt à décoller dès que possible., tandis-que Procyon prenait une communication de l'armée de l'air.  
Eméraldas – qui avait entre-temps ordonné au _Queen Eméraldas_ de décoller - s'approcha d'une porte-fenêtre ouverte.

— Capitaine, ne faites pas ça ! S'écria Procyon.. votre vaisseau n'est pas en état de...

Mais elle avait déjà sauté la rambarde, pour se faire aussitôt happer par le rayon élévateur_._

**Au même moment, dans le dock du **_**SSX-2,**_ **sur la passerelle** **du** _**Ninotaur**_**...**

Le second de Nausicäa essayait de convaincre Albator de les laisser intervenir, en argan qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proche de la Terre que lui mais le chef des 'SSX' resta inflexible et réitéra l'ordre de ne décoller qu'à la demande express d'Eméraldas, avant de couper la communication.

**. . .** C'est insensé capitaine !... tempêta le premier lieutenant : le _Queen Eméraldas_ n'est pas en état de combattre... si le piquet-radar rapplique lui aussi, ça finira en massacre... car, ce n'est pas avec un robot et trois aéronefs qu'ils repousseront un destroyer !  
— C'est bien pour cela qu'il laisse la décision à Eméraldas, lui répondit Nausicäa... mais, dans la mesure du possible il préférerait éviter de dévoiler l'étendu nos forces.  
— Mais...  
— Ça ne sers à rien de discutailler !... Vérifie plutôt qu'on est prêt à décoller au premier signal... Moi j'ai encore à voir avec Amus.

**.**

**.**

Arrivé le premier sur son objectif, Tokyo, Alcor, trouva le premier monstrogoth déjà sorti de sa coquille. Un cyborg 'King-gori' en tout point semblable à celui qui avait jadis arraché un bras à _Goldorak._ Indifférent aux voiture – heureusement abandonnées - qu'il écrasait sous ses pas, le gigantesque gorille se dirigeait vers une voie d'autoroute aérienne.

Alcor sourie... et poussa résolument les commandes en avant. L'_Alcorak_ plongea droit sur le cyborg, qui s'immobilisa et se tourna face à la menace.

— Victorang !

Le deux demi-lames partirent, se réunir en une et foncèrent droit sur le monstrogoth... mais ce dernier esquiva d'un saut qui le fit s'écraser sur l'autoroute.  
Alors que la 'bête' se relevait des gravas en grondant, Alcor fit un large virage ascendant avant de repartir à l'attaque.

**.**

**.**

— Delta-lame ! Cria Vénusia, trois-cents kilomètres plus à l'ouest.

Sa lame tranchante fonça sur un autre 'king-gori' mais celui-ci para d'un coup de poing, envoyant l'arme voltiger, en tournoyant sur elle même.  
Le Vénusiak partit en chandelle avant de redescendre en spirale sur la raffinerie de Wakayama, où avait atterri le deuxième monstrogoth. Tournant à présente autour du monstre, dans l'espoir de le désorienter et de l'amener à exposer son dos, Vénusia guettait sa chance ... mais la 'bête' suivait tous ses mouvement.

Changeant de tactique, elle lui décrocha une salve...

— Missiles oméga !

Le monstrogoth se couvrit d'explosion... ce qui ne lui fit pas grand mal et excita encore sa fureur.  
En le voyant faire de grand moulinets avec ses bras, Vénusia eu une idée.

'' S'il est aussi stupide que l'autre... ça peut marcher !''.

Et elle repartit à l'attaque en lui tirant dessus au rayon...

— Electronium !

. . . et redressa juste au dessus de sa tête – en gardant un minimum de distance de sécurité. Le singe redoubla de férocité. Elle recommença la même manœuvre, une, deux, trois, quatre fois... Les moulinets du 'king-gori' se firent frénétiques... Des litres de baves coulait de ses lèvres...

'' Maintenant ''

. . . . . . Elle repartit comme pour un nouvel assaut, mais, arrivée au dessus du monstre, fit semblant d'avoir été touchée et simula un atterrissage forcé.  
Glissant sur le sol dans un grand nuage de poussière, le _Vénusiak_ s'immobilisa dans un tête à queue parfaitement contrôlé.

La jeune femme déboucla son harnais, ouvrit la canopée, et, simula une chute du cockpit jusqu'au sol, où elle s'allongea face contre terre.

Alors que les pas du montrogoth se faisaient de plus en plus sonore, elle pensait avec angoisse :

'' Misère ... je suis folle de tenter un coup pareil ! ''

Elle entendit le rugissement de la 'bête'.

'' Alcor déteint sur moi... c'est pas possible... ! ''

**.**

**.**

**A bord du **_**Queen Eméraldas**_**.**

La pirate rousse – qui avait tout suivi au télescope spatial – ordonna :

— Cap sur Wakayama !... vitesse maximale !...''L'idiote !... Elle était pourtant prévenue !''

Le gros vaisseau vira de bord et accéléra aussi vite que le lui permettait l'aérodynamisme dégradé de sa coque endommagée.

— Capitaine... Nos canons son HS. dit l'ordinateur.  
— Je sais... Nous la récupérerons avec le rayon élévateur... ou la passerelle d'abordage.  
— Et si le golgoth nous en empêche ?  
— Nous le culbuterons avec le 'Galion' !

**.**

**.**

A bord de sa soucoupe-amirale, Kolos, qui avait suivit le changement de cap du _Queen Eméraldas_ au radar, fit craquer ses doigts avec satisfaction :

— Parfait... Faites chauffer Antérak 7, je décolle !

A cette instant l'aîné des Balzamo (4) – avec lequel il était en liaison-vidéo - intervint :

« Mon général... on vous rejoint ! »

— Non, la Sorcière rouge, j'en fait mon affaire .. vous, vous restez où vous êtes !... il jeta un œil au radar ... La Princesse arrive !... Dés qu'elle aura engagé le combat avec le 'King-gori', vous lui tomberez dessus et la capturerez... compris !

Ravalant leur déception, les deux traîtres acquiescèrent.

**.**

**.**

Arrivée en vu du troisième monstrogoth, Phénicia le trouva sur l'aérodrome militaire, voisin de l'aéroport civil, occupé à détruire avions et véhicules de piste sur le tarmac.  
Comme ses coéquipiers, un peut plus tôt, Phénicia attaqua directement avec son arme la plus puissante :

— Missiles sigma !

Le 'King-gori' voulu parer à coup poing... mal lui en prit : l'un des missiles perforants lui traversa la main droite, lui arrachant une phalange au passage. Le hurlement du cyborg fut couvert par le grondement des réacteurs. Virant de bord, l'aéronef Terrien repartit à l'attaque.

. . . . . . Le monstrogth attrapa de sa main valide un F-104J 'starfighter' et le lança... Phénicia le pulvérisa in-extremis d'un tir de rayon ('Triponium' !...) mais me put éviter la flamme de l'explosion. Déséquilibré, sa pilote momentanément aveuglée, le _Fossoirak _descendit droit sur le 'King-gori'... Mais au moment ou la 'bête' allait frapper, elle se trouva in-extremis sous le feu du canon du seul F-104 ayant réussi à décoller. Surpris, le monstre retient son coup. Les deux aéronefs se croisèrent au dessus avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

**.**

A un kilomètre de là, quatre yeux intéressés – dont un artificiel – ne perdaient rien du combat.

— On y va ?  
— Non ...pas encore !

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

(1) Goldorak, ep.12 ''La princesse amoureuse''.

(2) Goldorak, ep.52 ''La génération des monstres'' et 53 ''La bête''

(3) Les Monstrogoth sont des hybrides, mi-robot, mi-animal.

(4) 'La 'Sorcière rouge', ch.9 ; 'Aigle &amp; Corneille', ch.1, ch.8 &amp; ch.14.


	9. VAM Chapter 9

.

CHAPITRE IX

**.**

**.**

**.**

L'avion de chasse se mis en formation avec l'OVT et battit des ailes. Phénicia répondit de même et remercia le pilote militaire d'un geste de la main. Une fois retrouvée toute sa vision, elle repartit à l'assaut avec une nouvelle tactique en tête.

— Pyro-bombes en rafale !

Les boules incandescentes explosèrent autour du monstrogoth, l'emprisonnant dans un cercle de flamme, amplifié par le kérosène répandu. Affolé, la créature, mi-robot mi-animal, porta les mains à sa tête. Phénicia vira de bord et descendit vers le sol...

— Tarièro-pulseurs !

Et toutes vrilles tournante, _Fossoirak_ disparu sous le manteau neigeux...

Le pilote du F-104 n'eut pas pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, qu'un autre engin en surgissait, hors du périmètre de la base

— A toi le moucheron !.. commanda Alexandre Balzamo à son cadet.  
— Ok !

Le serpent rouge à tête dragon sépara de l'antérak principale et se lança à la poursuite du chasseur, pendant que la partie humanoïde allait se poster en vol stationnaire au dessus du cercle de feu.

**.**

**.**

« Actarus ! Phénicia est tombée dans guet-apens ! » … annonça Procyon à son fils adoptif qui venait de décoller.

Un terrible dilemme saisit le Prince d'Euphor.

« Mon fils... je ne veux pas décider à ta place, mais pour Vénusia, je pense qu'il faut faire confiance à Eméraldas... car toi seul peut encore arriver à temps pour Phénicia ».

Après une courte hésitation, il répondit :

— Entendu, Père !

Il mit le cap au nord et tira à fond la manette de puissance.

— Mégamach !

Dans un grand ' whoooffff', _Goldorak_ se couvrit de flammes. A mesure que la vitesse augmentait, son revêtement chauffa au rouge, puis au blanc.

'' Eméraldas... sauvez la, je vous en supplie !... et toi Phénicia... tiens bon !''

**.**

**.**

A huit cents kilomètres au sud, Alcor, las de voir son adversaire dévier ou esquiver le Victorangue, avait changé de tactique.

— Mortanium !

Le rayon foudroyant frappa la tête du 'king-gori', qui, comme l'espérait le pilote d'_Alcorak_, leva les mains pour protéger ses yeux - '' Il le fait...j'le tien !... ''.

— Victorang !

Les demi-lames partirent, presque à bout portant, et sectionnèrent les bras.

— Incroyable hahahahaha !... j'aurais voulu faire exprès, je n'y serais pas parvenu !''.

Il vira sur l'aile et...

— Mortanium ! … Victorang !

Cette-fois-ci, deux demi-lames se réunirent à temps et décapitèrent net le 'gorille' … mais, cela ne suffit pas : même privé de sa tête et de ses bras, la 'bête' restait debout pire, elle se mit avancer à l'aveuglette et buta contre un immeuble – heureusement évacué – qui s'effondra.

Agacé, Alcor plongea entre les bâtiments, remonta la rue au ras des automobiles et visa les jambes :

— Victorang !

Réduit à l'état de tronc, le monstrogoth roula au sol et s'embrasa.

Exultant, Alcor fut coupé dans son élan par le voyant clignotant de la radio.

« …cor !.. répond, bon sang ! ».  
— Désolé Professeur, j'avais coupé à c...  
« Plus tard !...Vénusia et Eméraldas sont en danger !...Fonce à Wakayama ! »  
— Ok ! …Heu... et Phénicia ?  
« Ça ce passe bien ! ».. mentit-il  
— _Goldorak_ ?  
« Il est en route... dépêche-toi ! »

**.**

**Au Centre...**

— Professeur !... j'ai un autre golgoth sur le scope.  
— Encore !... d'où sort-ils ?  
— De la soucoupe amirale... et il se dirige droit sur le _Queen Eméraldas_ !

— Professeur !... Rigel, Oyama et Von Reindharst (1), viennent de décoller avec l'_OVT-4_ et le _Vautour _... ils disent qu'ils vont bombarder le monstrogoth de Kumamoto !... Professeur ?... Professeur ?

**.**

**.**

**A Wakayama...**

Une fois à la verticale du _Vénusiak_, Eméraldas se jeta dans le rayon élévateur et commença à descendre. Regardant vers le bas, elle ne put retenir un frisson en voyant le monstrogoth arriver à trois longueurs de bras de la pilote inanimée.

— _Queen Eméraldas_, écrase le !

A peine avait-elle dit ça, que Vénusia s'était relevée, avait regrimpé à bord de son engin et...

— Delta-lame !

Jambes tranchées, le 'King-gori' bascula en avant et s'étala de tout son long. Vénusia redécolla, contourna son adversaire devenu cul-de-jatte et visa les moignons

— Electronium !

Le monstrogoth s'enflamma instantanément. Sans attendre l'inévitable explosion, Vénusia reprit de l'altitude, pendant que Eméraldas remontait dans son vaisseau .

**.**

Après un dernier regard au reste du monstrogoth, achevant de brûler une centaine de mètres plus bas, la pirate retourna son siège. Le _Vénusiak_ rassembla sur le _Queen Eméraldas_ et se mit en formation.

— Bravo Vénusia !... mais vous auriez pu prévenir pour le bluff !  
« C'est juste, mais j'avais peur qu'ils n'intercepte le m...oh ? »

Elle venait repérer haut dans le ciel un reflet métallique...

— Eméraldas, au dessus... att... !

Trop tard !.. profitant d'un trou dans détection radar de son adversaire, l'antérak de Kolos tomba comme un rapace sur sa proie et découpa le toit du _Queen Eméraldas_ dans une zone sommairement réparée.

— Hahahaha !... Tu t'attendais pas à ça !

Le Végien tira un levier, et l'antérak se déploya, transformant les deux coquilles de la soucoupe en boucliers. Boucliers du centre desquels jaillir une paire de mains, prolongeant les bras d'un robot cornu de forme humanoïde. Vénusia voulue venir en aide à son amie, mais elle se fit immédiatement attaquer par l'escorte de navette, ce qui l'obligea lutter pour sa vie.

— Allô le Centre ... Eméraldas est attaquée par un golgoth !... Le même que Janus ! (2) … Je suis engagé par les navettes … je ne peut pas l'aider !

« Tien bon ...j'arrive ! » fit la voix d'Alcor à la radio.  
— Non, ne t'occupe pas de moi ... sauve Eméraldas !

**.**

**.**

**A bord du **_**Queen Eméraldas**_**...**

Malgré les suppliques de son vaisseau, qui essayait désespérément de l'en dissuader, Eméraldas monta jusqu'au pont supérieur. Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur , elle fut confronté à un courant d'air extrêmement violent avec un sifflement assourdissant. Elle retira son foulard et le noua autour de sa tête pour protéger son visage et ses oreilles, chaussa des lunettes traité pour voir dans l'obscurité, avant de reprendre sa marche dans la coursive privé d'éclairage.

Après quelque secondes de progression très difficile, elle arriva en vu de l'antérak. Celui-ci, après découpé le toit, puis le pont où elle se trouvait, s'était accroupi et, usant de ses boucliers comme des scies circulaires, attaquait le pont du dessous dans de grandes gerbes d'étincelles.

La pirate dégaina et fit feu simultanément avec le cosmogun et son gravity-saber, avant de se jeter derrière une cloison.

**.**

L'écran de visualisation de Kolos se brouilla. Sans attendre que la caméra de secours ne prenne le relais, il balaya le pont à l'aveuglette de ses lasers. Quand l'image réapparu, il ne vit abord rien à cause la fumé qui avait tout envahit, puis, à mesure qu'elle était chassé par les courants d'air, il distingua au plafond une forme agrippé sous une tuyauterie, avançant dans direction. Le végien alluma un projeteur qui lui révéla la cape et la chevelure de sa vielle ennemie. Eméraldas tourna la tête et le toisa avec une indifférence glacée.

« Tu as du cran, la garce... Pour la peine... tu aura les honneurs militaires hahahahaha ! »

Mais son rire se mua en juron obscène, quand, saisissant un câble pendant au plafond, la pirate se lança comme Tarzan au bout de sa liane et disparue dans une ouverture béant du pont...

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

(1) 'Aigle &amp; Corneille', ch.4, ch.11 &amp; ch.12.

(2) Goldorak', ep.7'Le festin des loups'.


	10. VAM Chapter 10

.

CHAPITRE X

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A bord de l'**_**Arcadia**_, tout juste sortie de warp...

— Capitaine !... annonça Mima, J'ai des nouvelles des combats sur Terre... ça ce passe très mal …. Un robot Végien à réussit à pénétrer dans le _Queen Eméraldas_ jusqu'au second pont...

Une plainte résonna dans tout le vaisseau..

'' On la sauvera, mon ami !'' émit Albator en pensé, avant d'ordonner à voix haute : — Continue Mima !

— Eméraldas essaie de le contenir à coup de gavity-saber et de cosmogun... Alcor fait ce qu'il peut pour l'aider de l'extérieur avec son aéronef... mais il est seul : Actarus est parti aider Phénicia tombée dans une embuscade... et Vénusia se bat avec l'escorte de chasse...

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Missile oméga !

La navette leader explosa. D'un tonneau barriqué Vénusia feinta une seconde – qui s'était glissé dans sa queue – l'obligeant à passer devant :

— Electronium !... '' Et de deux'' !

Esquivant une attaque croisé des autres navettes, elle tira un demi-looping et passa en vol dos. Regardant vers le bas, elle aperçu l'_Alcorak_ essayant de déloger à coup de rayon l'antérak au trois-quarts enfoncé dans _Queen Eméraldas_...'' BLONK'' !... Un impact dans le flotteur droit la ramena à ses poursuivants qui n'avaient pas désarmés...

**.**

— Allez dégage de la !... grinça entre ses dent Alcor en repartant une énième fois à l'assaut, mais, de nouveau, le Mortanium frappa le peu de boucliers qui dépassait sans que cela n'ébranle le robot végien.

Désespéré, le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi tenter... Utiliser le Victorang, c'était la certitude de le faire exploser à l'intérieur du _Queen Eméraldas_... ce qui serai d'autant plus dramatique qu'il connaissait l'attachement d'Eméraldas pour son vaisseau : même aux prix sa vie, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait !

'' Ah si _Goldorak_ était là.. on se jumelleraient et...''

. . . . . . Le jumelage ?...mais oui, c'était ça la solution...

— Allo _Queen Eméraldas_, je vais tenter quelque-chose... Virez face au vent et restez le plus stable possible !

Le gros vaisseau s'étant exécuté. Alcor repartit à l'attaque en visant le sommet des boucliers en rotation.

— Victorang !

Arrivant de biais, le tranchoir de faucha les lames de gauches, puis de droites, qui se brisèrent en cascade, projetant des débris à tout va... D'un virage en glissade, Alcor amena l'OVT au dessus du trou et, corset ouvert et ailes en position relevée, se laissa tomber sur le dos de l'antérak et s'y arrima au moyen des harpons du système d'accrochage de secours. soufflantes de sustentations à pleine puissance, l'Alcorak tira le 'Gin-Gin' hors du vaisseau, avant de basculer sur l'aile et de plonger vers le sol.

« Alcor, ne fait pas ça !... tu vas te tuer !... » intervint la voix de Procyon à la radio.

Mais Alcor qui n'en avait cure, poursuivit son piqué...A une altitude qui lui paru propice, il actionna les boulons explosifs retenant les harpons et tira les commandes en arrière pour redresser, mais...

— Pas d'ça, mon gaillard !...gronda Kolos.

Le 'Gin-Gin' agrippa l'aile droite d'_Alcorak_, qui, déséquilibré, partit en virage engagé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Chitose, quelques instant plus tôt...**

Encore dans l'ignorance des drames qui se jouaient au sud, et de la menace des Balzamo au dessus, Phénicia, après sa descente sous terre, avait mis cap vers le monstrogoth et avait commencé à remonter vers lui en spiralant. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Le cyborg, déjà rendu fou de terreur par le cercle de feu, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pied. Il avait beau se débattre, il s'enfonça jusqu'au niveau des bras. Son calvaire n'était pas terminé : une demi-douzaines de missiles sigma lui perfora le torse et les jambes...

Deux minutes plus tard le _Fossoirak_ émergeait sans méfiance du manteau neigeux.

— Maintenant... Pyro-b..HOW !. !. !

Phénicia senti les sangles du harnais lui rentrer dans les chairs... L'antérak d'Alexandre Balzamo venait de l'attraper en vol, la projetant en avant dans la brusque décélération. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais le type-59 'Daki-Daki' l'entraînait irrésistiblement vers le sol. Malgré la neige, la violence du choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

— Gilbert, je la tien !... laisse tomber l'avion et ramène toi !  
« J'arrive !.. »

L'antérak se remit sur ses jambes et tendit la main vers le cockpit de l'OVT...

« Bas les pattes, scélérat !... »

. . . . . . Le 'Daki-Daki' se retourna... Juste à temps pour voir _Goldorak_, encore dans sa soucoupe, lui foncer dessus, poings en avant !... L'antérak anthropomorphe fit un vol plané d'une bonne centaine de mètre avant de s'étaler les 'quatre fers en l'air'...Actarus s'auto-larga et atterrit trente mètres plus loin.

— Tu vas payer pour tous ce que tu lui as fait... Astéro-hache !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Wakayama...**

— Je t'ai eu deux fois sur le dos... c'était deux fois de trop !... Je vais t'allonger pour de bon !... grondait Kolos à l'intention d'Alcor, qui multipliait les acrobaties pour faire lâcher prise à l'antérak.

En désespoir de cause Alcor coupa le réacteur d'aile gauche, réduisit les centraux et mis pleine puissance à celui de droite. Sous la poussé asymétrique, l'_Alcorak_ et le 'Gin-gin' se mirent à tourner à plat comme des avions de manège. Plaqués, écrasés, aveuglés par la force centrifuge, les deux adversaires souffraient terriblement... mais aucun ne voulaient céder. Dans ultime effort Alcor brisa net le fil de fer du limiteur et poussa la manette des gaz dans la zone rouge la vitesse augmenta encore...

« Alcor attention... devant.. ! » ... cria la voix de Vénusia dans les écouteurs du pilote à demi inconscient

Un choc : 'OVT toucha le pont avant de l'_Arcadia_ \- surgi à l'improviste d'un nuage - rebondit et s'encastra sous les canons de la première tourelle l'antérak finissant lui sa course contre le dôme du générateur. Albator, qui avait tenté d'évité la collision d'un violent coup de barre, remit le vaisseau en vol stable.

— Je suis désolée Capitaine ! dit Mima, navrée... le radar n'était pas en mode air-air.  
— Rubia ! envoi tout de suite une équipe avec du matériel de désincarcération sur pont-batterie... ordonna Albator sur la ligne de l'infirmerie... A la radariste : - ... Tu n'a rien à te reprocher, je t'avais ordonné de scanner le sol...  
— Le robot bouge ! Cria Cygna qui, sans attendre un ordre, activa la tourelle n°2 et ouvrit le feu en visant les boucliers...

Touché à bout portant, la demi-coquille gauche partit en emportant l'avant bras correspondant. Kolos plaqua aussitôt l'antérak sur le pont et abrita la tête contre l'OVT. Cygna tenta de le déloger en utilisant les canons de la tourelle n°1 comme des griffes... mais celle-ci – d'on le chemin de roulement avait été obstrué par des débris – refusa de bouger

— Capitaine... si je tire, je touche le pont... Capitaine ?... Capitaine ?

**.**

Profitant du répit, Kolos visa l'habitacle d'_Alcorak_ et pressa la détente de ses armes, mais rien ne se produisit

— Vacherie !... Il insista, mais en vain.

Que faire maintenant... s'il quittait l'angle mort, il se ferai volatiliser par les autres tourelles... ou même par la DCA maintenant qu 'il n'avait plus qu'un seul bouclier... et en plus il n'était pas sur que le robot soit encore pilotable sans cet appendice... Il contacta la soucoupe-amirale :

**. . .** Je saborde l'antérak... récupérer-moi dans la stratosphère !

Après avoir vérifié la capsule éjectable, il connecta les circuits du système d'autodestruction... sans voir, dans son dos, sur l'écran, le serpentin de la passerelle d'abordage jaillir du flanc de l'_Arcadia_ et virer dans sa direction. Alors venait de retirer l'ultime sécurité, le planché se souleva, un choc le projeta contre le fond de la cabine. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le poste de pilotage avait disparu, remplacer par un trou béant débouchant sur un tunnel. Dans l'embrasure, Albator le tenait en joue de son gravity-saber. En reconnaissant celui qui avait frappé Eméraldas(2), le pirate rengaina, saisit le Végien au col et lui écrasa le poing sur la figure !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(1) Un radar aéroporté utilise des réglages différents selon qu'il cherche à repérer des objets volants [mode 'air-air'] ou terrestre [mode 'air-sol']. Certe, les radars modernes à antenne à balayage électronique* ont une capacité à faire les deux en même temps, mais c'est au prix d'une dégradation des performances

*ce qui certainement le cas de celui de l'_Arcadia_, vu qu'à aucun moment on ne voit ses antennes bouger.

(2) T.2,'Aigles &amp; Corneille'', ch.9.


	11. VAM Chapter 11

.

CHAPITRE XI

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sur la soucoupe-amirale, Midori avait informé sa supérieure des derniers développements de la bataille ...

« Je ne peux t'envoyer aucun vaisseau » dit Hérossa sur l'écran du syPhone « ils sont tous occupés à remorquer ceux des civiles… mais Jojibelle est déjà en route avec son antérak... Quand elle sera la, tu l'enverra couvrir la fuite de Kolos... mais, attention : pas de combat avec l'_Arcadia_ ou le _Queen Eméraldas_ ! »  
— Et le robot du prince ?  
« Uniquement s'il menace la capsule ! »  
— Et si c'est l'_Arcadia_ ?  
«Tu lui jettes en pâture le 'piquet-radar' ! » (1)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sur l'île du nord...**

D'un saut, l'antérak évita de justesse le 'coup de faux' de l'astérohache, mais le dos de la lame accrocha l'arrière d'un genou et il tomba la tête la première... _Goldorak_ leva l'arme... mais, un violent coup dans le dos le fit choir à son tour, jetant au sol sa hallebarde qui se défit et regagna ses épaules : revenu de sa poursuite, la partie serpent de l'antérak gigogne venait de le percuter.

« Te v'la enfin... c'est pas trop tôt ! » Grogna Alexandre Balzamo à l'intention de son cadet.  
— Désolé ... il m'avait entraîné loin...

Sans laissé le temps à _Goldorak_ de réagir, Gilbert referma les mâchoires du serpent sur sa tête. Actarus vit la vitre du cockpit se fendiller dangereusement. D'une action sur les commandes des mains il tenta de se dégager, mais la partie humanoïde – qui s'était entre-temps relevé – lui bloqua les poignées.

— MétéoPunch !

Les avant-bras partirent, entraînant le '_Daki-Daki_' vers le ciel.

— Clavicogyre !

Les deux lames rattrapèrent l'antérak et le tranchèrent par l'entrejambe.

**.**

— Alexaaannndddrre ! Hurla Gilbert en voyant la machine de son frère disparaître dans une explosion. Il sanglota... se reprenant, il cria à l'intention de son ancien maître : - Salaaauuud, tu vas payer !

Il se crispa sur la commande des mâchoires comme s'il espérait en augmenter la force. Avisant le monstrogoth à demi-enterré, il lui lança _Goldorak_ en pâture d'un violent coup de tête !

**. . . **Crève ! Crève ! Crève ! Éructait plein de haine le jeune borgne en voyant le robot ceinturé par la 'Bête'.

Il s'envola, pris de l'altitude et piqua sur la mêlée avec l'intention de tout faire sauter.

**. . . **Rhaaaaaahhhhh !

« Tiiiiip ! » sonna le RWR ! Surpris, il redressa... et évita de peu une salve de missiles : Phénicia - revenue de son évanouissement – arrivait à la rescousse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sur l'île principale...**

Le nez et la bouche en sang, Kolos cracha deux dents...

— Debout ! Ordonna Albator.

A cet instant la voix de Rubia se fit entendre :

« Capitaine ! Nous avons récupéré Alcor !.. Il est sain et sauf... juste commotionné »

Profitant de cette diversion Kolos bondit dans la capsule de sauvetage. Albator tenta de bloquer la porte, trop tard : le battant se verrouilla dans un claquement sec. Le Végien tira la poignée d'éjection la capsule partit en avant, projetant le Pirate et sa passerelle hors de l'antérak. Se raccrochant de justesse à l'épaule du robot géant, Albator vit l'ennemi d'Eméraldas disparaître dans l'azur.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au pont et appela le hangar avia :

— Mon 'Kanonnemvogel'(2), vite ! ...s'adressant à la passerelle : - Mima ! Cygna ! ... Détruisez le soucoupe-amirale !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Phénicia tenta à plusieurs reprises d'aider son frère, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de rompre le combat, l'antérak piquait sur _Goldorak_ ou essayait de la percuter. Au sol, n'arrivant pas à le broyer, le monstrogoth tourna _Goldorak_ face à lui avec l'intention de forer le cockpit avec sa vrille de casque, mais Actarus lui enfonça les doigts de son robot dans les yeux et serra. Le cyborg hurla de douleur. Actarus retira une main...

— Tarieropunch !

… et l'enfonça, toutes lames en avant, dans la gueule béant qui vomit aussitôt un flot de sang et de débris.

— Hélicopunch !

. Les lames pivotèrent à angle droit et le poing partit, disloquant la tête et haut du torse. Ce qui restait du corps s'enflamma. _Goldorak_ regagna sa soucoupe et se lança à la poursuite du serpent et du _Fossoirak_, qui croisaient et recroisaient leur trajectoires sans parvenir à prendre l'avantage. Se glissant dans la queue premier, il tira contre lui ses poing-pelleteuses qui le saisirent à la base du cou simultanément il cribla de missiles perforants la partie postérieur, qui se désintégra .

— Noooonnn ! Cria Gilbert Balzamo dans le cockpit plongé dans le noir.

« Tue le, Actarus !... Tue-le, ce salaud ! ».  
— Non ! Il répondra de ce qu'il t'a fait ! ».

Téléguidant les poings jusqu'au sol, Actarus déposa la tête à coté d'un groupe de soldats japonais. Il appela le centre :

— Père.. Vénusia ?

« Ça va, tout c'est bien terminé pour elle ... mais on a un autre golgoth en approche !

L'annonce glaça Phénicia.

«Je m'en occupe Père ! … Phénicia ! Va aider Rigel et les autres à sur l'île du sud.

Sans attendre la réponse, _Goldorak_ prit le chemin de l'espace.

— Attend Actarus !... je sais qui est menacé !

**.**

**.**

Jojibelle repéra la capsule sur son radar au moment où allait entrer dans l'atmosphère. Elle réduisit sa vitesse et descendit en faisant de larges spirales. Une puissante explosion illumina l'horizon sur sa droite, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier car deux échos supplémentaires apparurent sur le scope l'un était à la poursuite du Végien, l'autre... s'était à elle qu'il en avait. Elle déploya tête et pattes, activa son viseur-casque et piqua. En deux coups de palonniers, elle aligne successivement les deux menaces, expédiant à chacune une paire de missile... Prévenu par son RWR, Albator bascula son spacewolf dans un virage en barrique les deux fusées explosèrent, criblant son fuselage d'éclats. Pas aussi maniable, _Goldorak_ se débarrassa des siennes à coup de rayons.

Le robot et le chasseur ripostèrent aux canons et lance-missiles, dressant devant l'antérak un véritable mur de projectiles, mais Jojibelle - qui connaissait ce vieux truc de pilote de chasse - l'esquiva d'un crochet. Arrivé au contacte visuel, elle passa sur le dos.

« Je m'occupe du golgoth ! ...Continuez la poursuite !»...lança Actarus à la radio.

. . . . . . Au croisement, _Goldorak_ partit en looping, Mais, ignorant Actarus, Jojibelle, qui avait achevé sa demi-boucle inversée, s'était déjà lancé aux trousses d'Albator. Coupant radars et tout systèmes de détection actifs pour ne garder que les passifs, elle sélectionna quatre missiles à guidage infrarouges, verrouilla les têtes chercheuses sur le chasseur et les tira en deux salve successives

« BREAK ! BREAK ! Missiles ! »... cria Actarus.

Manche tiré en buté, le spacewolf partit vers le haut, en lâchant un paquet de leurres, mais...

« Il n'ont pas décrochés !... Dans vos sept heures ! »

. Albator inversa sa trajectoire, entraînant les missiles face au soleil d'Euphor. Coupant son moteur, il serra encore son virage. Écrasé par la force centrifuge, sa vision se couvrit d'un voile noir...Trompés par la différence de température entre leur cible et l'astre en fusion, les missiles dédaignent le SW-190G2.

'' Bien joué !... mais ça ne te sauvera pas'' !

Jojibelle se rapprocha du chasseur - qui tournait hors de contrôle avec son pilote encore inconscient. Doigt sur la détente-canons, elle aligna la mire sur le fuselage à tête de mort, et... soudain, une violente oscillation lui fit perdre la visée, tandis-que des éclairs d'électricité-statique jaillissaient de partout dans l'habitacle : tirant en limite de porté, _Goldorak_ venait de faire mouche de plusieurs de ses rayon à la fois.

— Fulguropoings !

Les avant-bras fusèrent... mais la Sylvidre s'était déjà esquivée d'un demi-looping inversé vers le bas. Actarus bascula son robot sur le dos et plongea à son tour.

'' Je le tien '' !.. jubila la 'Baronne'.

Elle inversa sa boucle et fonça sur _Goldorak_.

. . . . . . '' Plus le temps de tirer'' pensa-t-elle en rétractant tête et pattes.

Dans la seconde, l'antérak percutait la soucoupe porteuse en arrière du cockpit. La dérive pulvérisée, celle-ci partit en vrille. Son abordeur, moins endommagé, parvint à reprendre le contrôle et à redresser.

Jojibell leva les yeux au ciel à recherche du spacewolf. Elle le repéra à ses traînées de condensations au moment il manœuvrait pour se mettre en position de tir. Elle fit face, mais Albator fut plus rapide et tira le premier, une dizaine d'obus perfora la cuirasse frontal du '_Zaû-Zaû_'. Dans la manœuvre 'en ciseau' qui suivit, la Sylvidre tenta de virer plus serré que son adversaire, mais sa machine avait perdu beaucoup de sa maniabilité, et c'est elle qui se fit canonner.

Elle piqua, espérant distancer le chasseur grâce à sa masse supérieur, mais le meilleur aérodynamisme de son poursuivant fit échouer la manœuvre. Elle essaya alors la feinte qui lui avait réussit face à Alcor(3), quelque jours plus tôt, mais Albator - qui avait visionné le film du combat et avait comprit à qui il avait à faire – ne se laissa pas prendre : l'antérak encaissa une dizaine d'obus supplémentaire et se mit à fumer. Albator était d'autant plus pressé d'en finir qu'il était inquiet pour Actarus. L'antérak partit dans une montée en spirale, le spacewolf suivit sans peine. Jojibell sera encore son virage, Albator fit de même. Des fines vapeurs blanche apparurent aux bout des ailes du SW-190G2...

''Il est aux limites !''

D'un coup, elle sortit toutes ses sources de traînées, tête, pattes, queue et trappes de lance-missiles comprit. Pris dans la turbulence, l'aile gauche du spacewolf décrocha, l'appareil tomba en vrille... Jojibelle bascula, plongea, visa et tira... Moteur explosé, fuselage en flamme, Albator du s'éjecter.

En voyant la capsule de sauvetage, Jojibelle se rappela les paroles d'Hérossa : « _Je ne te demande pas d'être bornée, juste réaliste... et vite, avant que lui ou un autre ne tue tes pilotes_ ». Elle visa : '' Pardon Capitaine, c'est ignoble... mais il le faut !''... « _Que leur dirais tu si l'une d'elles mourait à cause d'un ennemi que tu aurais épargné_ ! ». Elle poussa la manette des gaz vers l'avant... La corne nasal de l'antérak éperonna la capsule !

**.**

**.**

**.**

L' _Arcadia_ poussa une plainte déchirante et, sans que quiconque ait touché à une commande, il se cabra et, moteur poussé au maximum, grimpa vers le ciel. Prévenue du drame, Eméraldas en fit de même avec son vaisseau. Vénusia les imita après s'être débarrassée de ses derniers assaillants - avec l'aide des chasseurs de l'_Arcadia_. Mais tous avaient été devancé par Phénicia, qui avait viré de bord et mis cap sur l'espace dés qu'elle avait sentit son frère en difficulté.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la stratosphère, elle aperçu _Goldorak_ tombant en vrille. Malgré les risques elle s'en approcha le plus possible et eut la vision furtive de son frère affalé sur le tableau de bord.

— Actarus ! Répond ! Répond !

. . . . . . Passa une escadrille de spacewolf, puis l'_Arcadia_ , qui tous continuèrent leur ascension.

— Nooonnn, ne partez-pas !... Aidez-moi !... Aidez-moi

« Du calme, Phénicia !... Je m'en occupe ! »

Une plate-forme volante, monté par une femme en scaphandre rouge, la dépassa.

**.**

Eméraldas visa le trou à l'emplacement de la dérive arrachée et s'y engouffra, tout en gonflant les coussins de sécurité. Le choc fut néanmoins rude. Elle se redressa, les muscle encore endoloris, et rampa entre les câbles et tuyaux jusqu'au cockpit. Elle trouva l'entré de celui-ci à moitié obstruée par un morceau de blindage. Au prix de quelque contorsions, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et s'installa au poste de pilotage additionnel. Elle contra du palonnier à fond et poussa les manches en avant en buté... mais, privé de sa dérive, la soucoupe continua à tourner. Eméraldas varia la puissance des réacteurs gauche et droit, sans succès...

. . . . . . Gardant son calme elle tenta une manœuvre originale : braquant les bras du robot vers le haut, elle tira simultanément les missiles de mains et les fulguropoings. Sous l'effet du recul, _Goldorak_ bascula en piqué et sortit de vrille. La Pirate le laissa prendre de la vitesse avant de redresser. Le _Fossoirak_ passa devant-elle et, d'un battement d'aile, lui fit signe de le suivre, pendant que le _Vénusiak_ – arrivé en même temps que le _Queen Eméraldas_ – se plaçait en protection au dessus. Dix minutes plus tard ils atterrissaient à proximité du Centre. Eméraldas ouvrit la verrière et aida les infirmiers à sortir Actarus et à l'allonger sur une civière.

Allors qu'ils l'emportaient, elle appela l'_Arcadia_ et demanda des nouvelles d'Albator. Mima lui répondit, bouleversée, qu'on n'avaient pas trouvé de trace de sa capsule et que le signal de localisation avait disparu en même temps que l'antérak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jojibell déboucla son harnais et, laissant la navigation Warp à l'ordinateur, descendit en soute pour libérer Kolos de sa capsule.

— Merci, je vous dois une fière chandelle !  
— C'était les ordres...

Plantant la le Végien, la Sylvidre monta dans le logement de la tête escamotable et grimpa jusqu'à l'autre capsule, encore épinglé sur la corne nasal. Elle débloqua la porte, s'attendant à trouver un cadavre mutilé, mais Albator vivait encore. Sa combinaison déchirée laissait apparaître un grosse blessure sur le flanc, mais elle ne semblait pas mortelle. Jojibelle en éprouva un immense soulagement et se sentit un peut moins coupable. Elle détacha le Pirate de son siège et l'allongea au sol. Récupérant des lambeaux de la cape déchiré, elle improvisa pansement de fortune.

**.**

Quand Albator revint à lui, il était allongée sur un lit. Il voyait encore flou de son unique œil, mais il reconnu la salle : '' l'hôpital de l'_îlot de l'ombre morte ''._ Il entendit des voix au timbre clair approcher, des voix qu'il connaissait :

— Tu..tu ne peux pas faire ça  
— Et pourquoi ?  
— Mais... il t'avait épargnée...

Une main écarta les draps, alors que la voix de Jojibelle se faisait suppliante :

**...** ses hommes t'ont sauvée la vie.. et il t'a recueillie...  
— Exact.. et ça a failli causer leur perte...

Il tenta de bouger, mais ses bras et jambes ne répondirent pas.

**...** .. je ne ferais pas la même erreur..

Il sentit le froid d'un canon sur sa poitrine : " Non ! ".  
Une brûlure atroce lui transperça le cœur, sous le cri horrifié de Jojibelle. Une impression de chute l'emporta, la douleur cessa, un voile blond l'enveloppa...

— _Viens Albator..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(1) Rappel : il s'agit du destroyer Illumidas chargé de la surveillance, endommagé par Argoli et sa fusée ZUV.

(2) T.2 'Aigles &amp; Corneille', ch.16 &amp; 18.

(3) T.2 'Aigle &amp; Corneille', ch.17.


End file.
